The Narnian Elf Princess: Remade & Edited
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Gwen Kirkes is the adopted daughter of professor Kirkes. When the Pevensies came to the manor during the Blitz, something magical happen to the five children. However a dark presence haunts Gwen for she discovers her true identity: not a daughter of Eve!
1. Gwen Kirks

_**The Narnian elf Princess**_

So I received a few reviews in how Gwen was a bit Mary Sue and that some of the Characters are OCC. I apologized for this. Including my editing, that is terrible. I had written this story during my sophomore year so I didn't know much of editing. And I also I've been under a lot of family stress and obligations and the Chronicles of Narnia was something that I watch with my family. So I'm going to change the plot of the story some.

Also, yes, elves weren't part of the Narnian creature. But, they are like the Telmarine, in how they got there. Peter may seem a bit OOC, and I'll apologize. I'll try not to make Gwen a Marry Sue and all that jazz. Sorry for this, let the third time is the charm. Also this is a fan-fiction, not everything has to be one hundred percent accurate to the movie!

**Chapter 1: Gwen Kirks.**

I dazed out into the window, trying to shaken out last night dream. It was common to be tainted by nightmares and strange dreams that feel so livid; it was like I was actually there. Usually it was the usual event, for example, chores, lesson with Mrs. Macready, and dinner with father. But last night was a rare one that happens every other week. The 'lightning war' from the Germans: who dare attack our united kingdom. It was absolutely depressing, in how Parlement solved this situation of this nascence.

Haven't the government realized the signs of this tyrant of a dictator Hitler. He doesn't go by his own word and look what appeasement has done. Not only did this Tyrant conquer Czechoslovakia, but invade Poland, ignoring France and England demand. Now, the advancement of technology of aircrafts storms the skies, bombing cities. Although, I haven't experience the darkest nights of fear, when living in the country; I just dream of it. Including a family; how scared a little girl that of ten years old, watching her siblings fight. It was heart wrecking to see them in a bomb shelter while the earth vibrated from the bombs.

Well, the good news is, my father, Professor Kirks has volunteered to accept children from London to live in the manor… until the air raid stops. I loved my adopted father dearly since I was a baby. I don't know much of my biological parent or any information about them. The only records that could be found were a basket with a silk blanket, as Professors Kirk found me on the door steps. Sad isn't it? At least, I was given a life not many orphan have. For I keep telling myself this since I could speak:

_My name is Gwen Kirks. I was adopted since I was a baby by Professor Digory Kirks. I am in the Manor that amongst the country side. I am sixteen years old. I am a dreamer and daze my life away through books of fairytales and imagination. Instead, of focusing on my studies to be a lady. But_ how can one be a lady, if they feel so out of place. Not to get you wrong, it's just, I feel disconnected in this world. Father said; I must have a past life that was adventures, since you'll find me doing outrages things. For example, climbing trees, scouting the woods, or riding horses!

In fact, I would be, horseback riding at the very moment if it weren't for Mrs. Macready taking Thorn to pick up the children. So, I was completely and utterly bored while watching Betty makes supper for our guest. The maids were alright of having more children in the house, except for Mrs. Macready. She not so thrill of this mandatory request that our king asked. For me on the other hand, I was ecstatic. There were hardly any children at the manor, only on special event. I hardly had any friend, for the only people who were even close to my age was the scholars who tried to tutor me in my failure attempts in education. Shame, I'm so good with mathematics, music, and the arts, but my literature was a complete bust. Professor Kirks having a medical degree says I just have dyslexia. A development reading disorder. Although, when reading Professors _Tolkien_ literary work on '_Lord of the rings'_ it was quite easy to comprehend. Including my make believe language that only Polly and father would understand.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked aloud while plucking a petal off a flower on the table.

"Of course," Betty answered. "Just be a lady that I know is somewhere that is in there."

I chuckled, sitting up and excused myself to go outside. They should be back any moment now. So I waited outside in the front porch, watching Mrs. Macready on her carriage with four other passengers. I straighten my skirt. Standing, back straight, for better posture and greeted our guest when they reached the porch.

"Hello, my name is Gwen Kirks. I shall be your hostess for the time being of your stay." I said.

The eldest girl with ebony hair and blue eyes nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality, I'm Susan."

I smiled and spotted a shy little girl. Before tilting my head confused, haven't I seen her before? Shaking such irrational thoughts aside and knelt down in front of the youngest sibling. She appeared to be ten year old who looked scared. "Don't frail, my dear, I or the house won't bite? There's a lot of magic you can find; if you keep an open mind."

"Gwendolyn!" Mrs. Macready scolded.

I mentally groan. I hated that name, as I gave a quick glare at the house keep then open the door. They all enter, but one stood out to me. He was the eldest, who seems about my age with golden brown hair and blue eyes. Just looking at him, I could see he was very brotherly to the youngest; holding her hand. That made me smiled of brotherly love.

"Seems someone fancy the boy?' whispered a voice in my ear. I gave a squeak to see one of the servants Ivy.

"What … ah, no! I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered. The maid just laughed giving off a wink. With an aggravated groan, I shut the door hoping this summer doesn't bring torture.

Mrs. Macready then gave off her infamous rule speech. "Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter." Ah, good memories; Guilty as charged.

Then I saw Susan touched the statue father got from the University, which Mrs. Macready exclaimed, "No touchin' of the historical artifacts!"

Me and another boy with black hair chuckled to Susan expression. Once we reached the top of the stairs, Macready continued her speech with authority. " And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the Professor."

I stood next to Mrs. Macready with a smile, "So please, if you need anything, come asked me?"

The older sibling nodded, giving a faint smile that my cheeks felt warm, instantly turning around and showing them to their room. Down on the second floor door to the right was the girls and on the left was the boys. Susan asked where my room was, and I told her my room was right down the corridor; third door to the right. So kindly, I helped the girls unpack their thing, a frown scattered on my lips to limited luggage of three days' worth, of clothes. _Small favors,_ that I even concluded the lack of toys for the girl, and whose name was Lucy. Quickly, I fetched some old toys of mine and gave her a stuff lion to play with her teddy bear.

It wasn't until supper time did I know the family name. There was Peter Pevensie the oldest at age sixteen. Followed by Susan Pevensie who was fifteen afterwards Edmund who was thirteen. Afterwards, the youngest of the bunch, Lucy Pevensie age ten. They were a lively bunch indeed, which made supper entertaining than ever before. How Peter was trying to be responsible compare to Edmund who was sullen and hostile at the moment. There must have been an argument earlier during the week for those two. While Susan acted Lady like, in her attempts to be logical compare to Lucy who was innocent and imaginative.

I had a feelings this summer was going to be interesting.

"So Gwen, where do you go to school?" Susan asked. Trying to start a conversation.

"I'm actually homeschool," I said.

Susan nodded, "The Professor must be a wonderful teacher?"

"No, I'm tutor by his student who comes here time to time. Otherwise, it's Mrs. Macready who focuses on my studies." I replied. "How about you; what is it like to live in London?"

"You never had been to the city before?" Peter asked.

"Not quite, I've been to Oxford time-to-time." I replied. "Explore the university and such. Other than that, I have been staying in the country."

"Bet you're going there." Edmund muttered as he took a sip of his drink.

"Edmund," Peter scolded.

I chuckled shaking my head no. "Macready wishes that would happen. But for your information Edmund, my grade point average put shame of acceptance. I am most likely going to Plymouth or Birmingham University."

Edmund gawked at my answer for it wasn't what he was expecting. I chuckled and decided it was getting late. So folding the table napkin, I stood up and gave a short bow. "I wish you all a good night."

**.o0o.**

I stir from my slumber by a knock on the door. I ignore the noise thinking it was the wind causing the tree to tap on the window, but the tapping of a knock continued. When all of a sudden: it stopped and soft feet walked upon the wooded floor. Opening my eyes to see a blur for a moment then saw who enter my chambers. It was Lucy, as she held Aslan the stuff lion in her arm. I was going to ask her what is wrong, when a shroud of thunder boomed out. Lucy flinched, squeezing Aslan tighter.

"Lucy, is something wrong?" I asked with a yawn.

Lucy nodded. "The sheets feel scratchy."

Another roar of thunder echoes out making her whimper. I raised a brow, letting the poor girl climbed into my bed. "The sheets feel scratchy, huh?"

"Yes," Lucy answered. I chuckled at her cuteness, so independent of not committing she was scared. A valiant brave child she was indeed. She looks at me with pleading eyes, "can I stay here with you?"

"What about Susan?" I asked, petting her head. Only Lucy disagreed to comply about her sister. I sighed, and adjusted the sheets so she can sleep with me for the night. Then grabbed my music box from the nightstand; opening the lid as music played out. During the first few notes of the melody, the lid open revealed a couple dressed in renascences clothing as they did a waltz.

_"On the wind cross the sea_

_Hear this song and remember, _

_Soon you'll be home with me _

_Once upon a December."_ I sang.

I sang this song once more as Lucy tried to follow along. However, the third time, Lucy eyes drifted fast asleep. I kissed her forehead, whispering goodnight then closed the lid ending the song. Petting the sleeping princess hair, I closed my eyes to fall into a deep sleep. It was getting late, so I decided to go to bed. It took a while, but when I fell fast asleep; I dreamt of a lion. Whose eyes were gold, that held emotion that were warm and caring while wild and untamed.

"It's almost time Princess"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I know, I know, why am I writting this story for a third time. Because I feel like it and the original seemed to fast forward. I hope I haven't made Gwen a Mary Sue. So let me know and give me some advice. I'll still go by the same plot; it's just going to have changes here or there. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Dream of truth

_**The Narnian Elf Princess**_

_**I changed some things in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 2: Dream of truth**

Rain.

It had to rain on this specific day. I sighed and sat by the window with Lucy as we were lost in a daze. For something elusive on the water drops just held a dreary atmosphere. Although, to me, I just wanted to go out and play in the rain. It had been a week since the Pevensies had stay due to the air raid and the girls and I became friends fast. We literally had fun playing, even with our differenced. I mean, from Lucy innocent game to Susan conversation while braiding hair. We were planning on having a girl's picnic, if it weren't for the rain.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar... Come on," Susan said aloud from the oxford dictionary. She came up with this uneventful game of guessing the origin of specific words. "Peter. Gastrovascular."

Peter sighed on the lounge, not interested in the game as the rest of us. "Is it Latin?"

"Yes." Susan answered.

"Is it Latin for "worst game ever invented"? " Edmund announced sarcastically in a fun way which Peter and I snickered. Susan held an annoyed face before shutting her dictionary.

**"**We could play hide and seek?" Lucy suggested walking up to Peter and lean against the chairs arm rest.

"But, we're already having so much fun!" Peter said.

Lucy grabbed her older brother's hand shaking it. I couldn't help but smiled at her innocent antics. How she can hold Peter on a leash with her puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, please?"

Peter sighed, "One...two...three...four..."

"The games afoot!" I said, causing everyone to quicken their pace to escape the library quick to find a hiding spot.

I couldn't help but watch Peter walked to the mantel and covered his eyes before leaving. Now, to find a hiding spot and fast! Guess I am the lucky person in the bunch, for I know this manor from the back of my hand. I started running towards the spare room on the second floor where the wardrobe has stayed vacant. However, once I reached the steps, I found Lucy enter the spare room. I chuckled a laugh and decided to go outside in the sun room. It was practically vacant during this weather. So quickly I ran down stairs and hide it the sunroom.

"Eight four, eighty five..." Peter's voice could be heard.

I examine the room to find a hiding spot. There was hardly and closet or cabinetry to hide, so I went for the more allusive. Hiding behind a large pillar that was near the glass wall next to the window. Let's hope the mind sets tricks on Peter than his distinctive eyes. I sat down behind the pillar, bringing my legs to my chest and wait.

"Ready or not here I come!" Peter shouted.

I snickered and set my attention towards the rain. It was one a many ways to calm down and think. I closed my eyes; to listen to the splashes in water finding a rhythm before humming a certain melody. Lucky enough it wasn't a storm or I wouldn't find the cadence. The rain fell while I teased the fabric of my skirt content in the familiar tune. Father always called me dreamer, as he told me fairytale of another world called Narnia. Ruled by a great King Aslan; though he wasn't human, no he was a great wild lion.

Father told me stories of his adventures in Narnia, how he and Polly Plummer to witness the birth of this Magnificent lands. Their adventures starting with the magical rings given by Grand Uncle Andrew, transporting them into the lands of Charn: awaking the evil empress Jadis. The Name Jadis always made me shudder with no reason whatsoever, but I always shudder hearing that one fictional character name. Anyway, the three of them return to London only Jadis cause a lot of commotion. That Digory, Polly, and Uncle Andrew, along with the help of a Cab driver name Frank and his horse Strawberry, were magically transported by Aslan. To witness the birth of Narnia, however Jadis tried to claim reign, but Aslan refused banishing her to the north. Digory apologized in bringing her and asked Aslan if he could help his ill mother. He mentions that Aslan told him to seek the Golden apple that was part of the tree of protection, but he must go alone. Digory did so only to confront with Jadis who tried to trick him to eat but Father was clever and said no. I don't know what happen after that, but once the apple was planted, the _Tree of protection_ was born and shields the dark witch away. The apple was also used to heal grandmother. My favorite part in the story was when he and Polly rode on Strawberry, who grew wing and flew into the sky. I always wanted to know what it's like to fly!

Including Polly tells the story on her point of view, how Digory was like. I bet she had fancied him when they were young. I closed my eyes to image what Narnia would be like. I even remember going to the upstairs Wardrobe in the spare room dazing at its elusive carvings. Father said that the wood was made from the children of the Tree of Protection. When I was a little girl, I used to hide in it and snuggle in the old musty fur coats. I don't know why, but I felt safe in there until falling asleep; only to be taken by father who'll carry me to the kitchen as we split a slice of cake and drink mint coco.

I sighed and closed my eyes to hum a lullaby, not caring about the world around me. Just me, myself, and I: in the imaginative world of Narnia. To think about mythical beings of Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs, nymphs, dwarves, and many more creature, that were consider legends. They felt so right in Narnia, without a care of their appearances, other than their pride and happiness amongst brother. In a world that was Utopia. Only all fantasies were just that, just dreams of the mind.

"I know you're hiding in here?" Peter said from the hall ways.

I gasped; covering my mouth to mute my breathing. My heart rate increase to the excitement in wondering if Peter would find me or not. The vintage glass doors open, footsteps echo out on the marble floor. Step by step, closer to the stain glass walls. Suddenly it was quiet …to quiet? I refrain myself from moving, cautious if this was a trap. When all of the sudden a hand grabbed me the moment lightning strike! I screamed and stared at the source of the hand to see Peter laughing. I glared at him, standing up and put my hands on my fist.

"That wasn't very nice, Peter Pevensie!" I said.

"Sorry Gwen, I couldn't help it." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes, not believing it. "Well, congratulations you found me."

"One down and three to go," Peter murmured. "By the way, try not humming when hiding. It actually ruins the whole point of the game."

I restrained myself from sticking my tongue at him when I felt a strange shiver down my spine from a warm breeze. It wasn't from chill; however, it felt so familiar. Like when I was thirteen years old? I looked around the room to see where the warm breeze.

"Well, are you coming?" Peter asked.

"Pardon," I replied confused.

"Are you coming," he said. "We still need to find Lucy, Edmund, and Susan."

"Right," I agreed and followed him out of the sunroom.

We search around the first floor, seeing if any of Peter's siblings hid inside the storage closets or any lounging room. We were about to investigate the kitchen when we heard:

"I'm back, I'm back, and it's alright!" Lucy shouted.

Peter looked at me confused as was I. Wasn't Hide and Seek supposed to be quiet until the last person is found or the seeker proclaimed 'Olly olly oxen free? Also the desperation and excitement coming from Lucy voice. It sounded like she was relieved from something terrible? Peter shook his head and we ran quickly upstairs to the second floor corridor, three doors down from the Spare room. Lucy panted with confusion while Edmund shoved his head out.

"You know, I'm not sure if you two have quite gotten the idea of this game!" Peter said.

"But weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked, her confusion deepen.

"That's the point!" Edmund said his attitude a bit harsh for the girl. "That's why he was seeking you!"

"Okay, we don't need a hissy fit," I warned.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked, joining the group with victory.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter told Susan.

"I've been gone for hours," Lucy said.

Hours? The game has been going on for less than ten minutes.

I looked between the siblings and sense an argument was going to happen. So I went towards Lucy side and knelt down, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. If we are working with a child, shouldn't we enjoy the imagination of certainty Lucy was doing. "Lucy… where did you go?"

"To Narnia!" Lucy answered.

But stomach dropped. Did she… did she just say Narnia?

**.o0o.**

Peter, Susan, and Edmund investigated the wardrobe in the spare room while I stood next to Lucy. I was utterly confused when Lucy said Narnia. I swear that I never told her any Narnian story or any fairytales. So how does a little girl know about Narnia and especially in the wardrobe that holds a fictional attachment to the plot? Susan tapped on the wood inside while Edmund did the same from behind.

"The only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan confirmed, stepping out of the wardrobe.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter added as the three walked off.

"But, I wasn't imagining!" Lucy whined.

"That's enough," Susan warned.

"Easy on her," I said a bit appalled by her attitude. Susan may act mature doesn't mean she has to go full adult on her baby sister. Lucy looked at me amazed before hugging me since I remained by her side.

"Well I believe you." Edmund announced.

"You do?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Yah, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?" Edmund joked.

I would have considered this funny if it weren't for the weeping girl. I just shook my head disappointed from what stood before me. To think, sibling would be a good thing? But I see the cons of the situations. Peter and Susan would agree as they shook their heads.

"Why don't you just stop it, you always have to make everything worse." Peter scolded, "Grow up!"

Edmund face grew red staggering back then charged forward. "Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" as he stormed off.

Susan watched Edmund leave and then glower at Peter. "Well, that was nicely handled!"

With that said she walked away too. Peter seemed upset for a slightest bit.

"But, it was really there…" Lucy whispered.

Peter looked at me and then at Lucy, "Susan's right. That's enough…"

I was offensive in Peter words, watching him leave his weeping sister alone. Lucy stood there fighting back tears as she walked towards the wardrobe and shut the door. I took in a deep breath and grabbed her hand.

"Come now, Lucy," I said with a reassuring smile. "Why don't you tell me about Narnia? I'm intrigued to hear your grand adventures."

"You wouldn't believe me," Lucy pouted.

"On the contrary," I replied. "I practically familiar with Narnia!"

"You know Narnia!" She exaggerated.

We walked into my bed chambers; Lucy shocked expression made me smile a bit. I nodded grabbing a small hairbrush from the vanity and started brushing her short hair. The soft movement made her relaxes some.

"Yes, a lovely place in many stories the Professor told me. About a lion name Aslan." I assure her. "Would you believed me if, I told you that the Professor went to Narnia once?"

"Really?" Lucy asked.

I nodded and started telling her the grand adventures of Diggory Kirkes and Polly Plummer.

**.o0o.**

Dinner wasn't pleasant, not at all. The dining room was engulfed in silences while the radio played some music. A song called "Oh Johnny oh," or at least that's what the Andrew sisters were singing. Once dinner was finished, there was no agreement to go to the studies for dessert. So we all said good night.

I headed back to my room in need for a bath. Shedding off my clothes and sank into the hot water. I sighed in bliss when I slipped into the hot water, bubbles swaying and shifting as the disturbed water sloshed about. My hair, clang to my skin and float on the foamed water. I leaned back with my arms on the rim of the tub. Heavy rain drops clatter on the window playing its own music. Follow by the fragrance of lavender and vanilla fragrance the air. I was instantly calmed and at peace towards the wonderfully hot bath worked its magic on relaxation.

"Ooh, that feels good." I whispered, closing my eyes yet again. Singing a song in a forgotten language on Polly, Digory and I know from reading Professor J.R.R. Tolkien literature master peace of "Lord of the Rings". Something about the Sindarin language of these elves, how the vocabulary sound soothing. I could never understand how. I was so addicted to it, but I was a fast learner on the language, that I took a lesson, with Tolkien during a college banquet. It was short, but the man was sure intrigue on the pre-anouncing correctly I said. He was fascinated, that during the visit in oxford, we created a poem together; a sad melody song message was sorrow.

_Immen dúath caeda_  
Shadow lies between us

_Sui tollech, tami gwannathach omen_  
as you came, so you shall leave from us

_Lû ah alagos gwinnatha bainh_  
time and storm shall scatter all things

_Boe naer gwannathach, annant uich ben-estel_  
Sorrowing you must go, and yet you are not without hope

_An uich gwennen na ringyrn e-mbar han* _  
For you are not bound to the circles of this world.

_Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín._  
You are not bound to loss and silence.

_Boe naid bain gwannathar_,  
All things must pass away,

_Boe cuil ban firitha_.  
All life is doomed to fade…

.

I shook my head from such thought, getting out of the tub and wrap a fluffy towel around me. Next I stared at my reflection in the mirror. You can say I wasn't like any other girl or an albino, but I looked different compare to others.

Only to describing myself; unique, with a very pale complexion, bobbed golden hair, a widow's peak, sharp grey eyes, and a heart-shaped face. Although, my ears were kind of strange; not so rounded like everyone in the world. For my ears were long with a slight tip, if by all means, very, very sensitive. Father and his students say it was just a recessive trait and not to worry about it. Thought the scholars would say that, along with their flirtatious comment, 'that it must be a sign of being an angel.' Unintentionally, I even attracted the attention of several boys in the village.

I shook my head from silly thoughts, I put on my nightdress and towel, dry my hair. Only too reveal a slight crescent scar. I don't know how I gotten it, but it was small and impossible to see unless you were looking for it. When I touched the scar, it sent shivers down my spine. Compare to other physical markings, this one was by far deviant. For when touched the scar, it felt cold and do I mean cold! As if… there was, a few degrees differences, different compare to the rest of the body. Though, a medical scholar said it look like a piercing attraction. Some sort of a large sharp utensil. Once getting that thought out of the way. I must have stabbed myself in the neck or accidently sliced by a sharp blade when fencing.

"I must be over my head?" I thought aloud.

First the warm breeze that came out of nowhere, like magic and then Lucy, saying she went to Narnia. Either the girl heard the story before or she met Professor Kirks to know it. That is the only logically explanation I could think off. And yet… the wardrobe, it was my refuge and held a connection to the story. The story Lucy heard when I told her this afternoon. Something wasn't right.

Narnia had to be a story!

With that said I went to bed, end of discussion.

**.o0o.**

_I was surrounded by a forest on all sides of me, bleak in midwinter; deep within the depths of trees some of taller than ten feet cover in snow. I was not in England countryside anymore. Noting the pines and ferns as if walking through hallow death lands, where there was a yew tree and not a single sound of life. Not a single hoot of an owl or anything of the nocturnal creatures. Turning around in circles, taking in my surroundings, unable to comprehend this feeling . . . a feeling like, I've been here before; except all's in misery. Suddenly a twig snapped behind me. My instincts heighten, quickly grabbing a sword that hung from my belt as I twisted around, ready to attack in these unfamiliar would if I have to. But fighting was my last thought on my mind when I saw the newcomer. A lion that was always beside me, ". . . Aslan?"_

_A smile grew upon his face as he stepped forward to me giving a bow, for I did the same a jester we made long ago when I was little. For when Aslan was by my side he sat down, I did the same, curling up to his warmth, to her the great beast heartbeat._

"_You have kept me waiting for some time." Aslan murmured._

"_I'm sorry," I whisper back, hugging his mane. It has been three years since the last time I saw him in my dreams. _

_His golden eyes glow against the cold night, feeling the frosty wind kissed my rosy cheeks. Aslan sighed, only to breathe on me, enveloped in magical warmth the very core. I cuddle than ever before to take pleasure upon his rough yet smooth fur._

"_Tis not your fault, dear on, but now I must warn you."_

"_Warn me?" confused of his words._

"_Yes my child, it is time for you to return home back to Narnia. For your people need you along with the sons of Adam and daughters of Eve. For it is time for your prophecy to be fulfilled."_

"_I don't understand. What prophecy, Aslan?"_

"_The one you made in your past life," He sighed "All that you know will come back to you. However, your memories are forever gone, I am sorry."_

_Not quite understanding his messaged, I hugged him. It was the only thing I could do at this moment. For later, I need to speak with my father when I wake._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_**Thanks for reading and leave a review.**_


	3. Narnian elf

_**The Narnian Elf Princess**_

_**Chapter 3: Narnian Elf**_

It was nearly noon, by the time I reached the Professors studies and stood there nervously poised to knock on the door. Should I ask him about . . . my history, my past? I knew I was adopted but how did I get here? To be under this kind man's cared, for which he treated me like his own flesh and blood? I shifted my feet uncertainly, then sighed knocking on the door. I waited for a response till, "Come in!"

I opened the door to find Professors Kirkes on the lounge reading one of his medical books by the fire place. His wrinkle face lifted happily as he saw me, placing his book down, "Why Gwen, what a pleasant surprise. My dear, what can I do for you?"

Slowly shutting the door till a click was heard. Although, the floor seemed more interesting than the old man who I consider my father. The room was engulfed in an agonizing silence; the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire and Digory's heavy breathing, while the scent of tobacco could easily be detected. What to say, what to say to a professional, an older man full of logic and reason on personal matters? Something that was so devastating that it would break his heart?

"Gwen, is something wrong?" Digory asked worry in his voice.

"Aslan came into my dream again," I said looking up with watery eyes, to examine the excitement though fear in his wise old blue eyes. So I continued "He said . . . It's almost time for me to return… to Narnia?"

"Is that so," Father frowned petting a seat next to him. I accepted the offered invitation, sitting down next to him. We stayed silent for some time; uncomfortable silence waiting for death toll. "Father, is Narnia real?"

" . . . Yes my child, Narnia is real and not a story." He murmured, pulling out a small silk pouched out of his pocket and handed it to me, "I was going to give this to you on your seventeenth birthday."

Curious in what's inside the pouch to find a silver ring. Though it was quite unique; for the band was like vines securing a beautiful stone that I haven't seen before and yet it seems so familiar. I could possibly describe it like: twilight hues cascaded in willow vines, dusted in a winter frosted and shimmering, in winter's night.

There was more inside the pouch; I put on the ring and find another jewelry . . . a necklace. A silver dragonfly wraps around the sparkling diamond droplet. A single Swarovski dewdrop crystal, rested at the center of the rose petal band. Lifting the jewel into the light to see prismon colors that created a rainbow. However, something was embedded inside impossible to describe, difficult to read the engraving on the band. All in all, it was beautiful, nothing from this world.

"It's Elven Jewelry." Father explained as he help me put on the necklace.

"Elven?" I repeated "Like Professors Tolkien Elves? "

"Yes, magnificent divine creatures who lived in Narnia . . . Should I tell you how I was given such a lovely being?" He asked, nervously. I slowly nodding a yes. He coughed clearing his throat. "It was Sixteen years ago in this very room to be precise; that I was working on my lecture in roman humanism when a calmed breezed enter under a stormy night. The warm presences felt familiar until hearing a wild untamed voice. 'Digory, what friend have behold to you again.' I looked up across my desk to see Aslan. Aslan seemed to be caring something, something entirely valuable as he set it down. It was a woven basket, one I never seen before in its indicative detail."

As he said this, he stood up walking to the mantel to take down a white basket. Except it wasn't white, but pure silver that was detailed like the necklace, including my old baby blanket that of silver silk was inside. "I thought he brought me a present from Narnia . . . and he did.

"For when I got closer to him I heard stirring, a whimper. Curious I was, I moved the silk blanket to find a baby. So pale like the moon, I thought she was a goddess's daughter. Until Aslan said, 'Her name was once Gwengwyvar, Princess of Narnian elves. She was in duel with Jadis and cursed into this frail formed. Raise her as your owned flesh and blood until the time comes.' Before I could ask what he meant, to have a flashback of my past, why Jadis would dare harm an innocent child, he was gone.

"Gwen, you know my deceased wife past away during childbirth along with my son." Digory said. To which I nodded to his question, "Well, when I held you in my arms; I knew you were a gift from heaven. I fear this day would come. .. but Narnia calls for you."

He got up yet again and grabbed a leather case. I open it to find twin daggers. Not just any letter opener, but two actual fighting knives similar to a Dirk. However, these two daggers blades feature a silver tone color and full length tang of construction. The handles were made out of apple wood, stained to a deep burgundy red that reminded me of the wardrobe in the spare room; with vines shaped into Celtic knots designs and adored with cast metal guard and pommel. A trinity knot was also scribble to the blade. They came with Ivory color sheath and a leather belt.

"Father I-" flabbergasted by this gift.

"No child, these are yours. A last gift I want to give you." He said, "The handles are made out of the tree of protection, so you should be guarded if not protected closely."

Tears weld up in my eyes, instantly I hugged him. "_Le melon Adar" (I love you father)_

"I too, _Tarren amin" (My princess)_

Never before in my life, that I would discover the truth about myself. I wasn't human but an elf. And that sooner or later; I would have to return to my country.

**.o0o.**

_It was winter and the ground is cover vivid in sold ice, white and grey, like brewery rainy skies upon the vast land behind two Peek Mountains. I found myself in a battle field, a bow in my hand, gazing at bodies in the snow. Some non-human while others similar to me all scatter around like a child fussed with their toys. Faun, satyrs, centaurs, griffins, bears, cheetahs, and more creature that symbolic peace and those of darkness; including my fellow brethren, my race in species, elves. Immortal maybe, however, a blade pierced in the heart of our enemy can definitely kill._

_I walked toward the nearest body, fiering my arrows when an opponent dares charge at thee. An Elf, one who fallen to the jinx-witch. I knelt down upon the spoiled ground searching for life. The elf was no age between young or old wearing silver armor embedded with steel forest vines and Celtic marring. His hair, a slivery blonde, groomed, and elegant. Though, his skin cold and pale covered in blood._

_My eyes traced the elf chest to find a pool of crimson blood upon his armor that filled a hole. A Diamond pendent laid beside deathly blow, it shield of illuminating light faded ever so slowly. My heart dropped in dismayed, mourned upon my fellow comrade, a king for title rested on his head of a silver crown._ _Anguished filled me to the brim, tears veiled upon thy sight though never fallen. As I held his majesties in my arms in dismay! Praying in native tongue, his soul to rest in Aslan country, and our leagued to him; than our homeland heaven in Valinor. I kissed his whiskered face, lips no longer warm but frozen cold, life already gone. For the glow of the crystal faded away . . . cleared and nothing more!_

_Another soldier came to join me, a centaur. His horse half in dark chocolate, his human skin olive tone wearing armor. He knelt before me speaking, although impossible to hear from battle cries and screams. What did he say? For I shook my head couldn't comprehend a single word. The warriors nodded while his action came to the elf king's lifeless onyx eyes letting them close._ _He did something unexpected too, by removing the king's crown then placed it on my own head. For I was royalty, follow by his necklace. But I slapped his hand the second after. Let the dead die with their valuables, his prices possessions. The centaur nodded, handing me over the dead king's weapon. A spear or was it a lances that was forged in sliver._

_Above me across sacred lands, a woman . . . the White Witch dress all in white, her hair smeared with blood. She turned a young faun to stone by her crystal wand. Our eyes met in confrontation hers a deviant green, sinful and envy gazed into my innocent wise orbs of silver. We understood without verbal words that spoke our feeling, the chills of anger and frustration. For our conversation ended in battle shrews, in battle till death upon both our souls._

_Though stop in the moment, caught a glimpse of dark blackness, turning around to see my next opponent. A tall man dress in black shredded robes under demonic armor forged in iron. His face hidden among darkness lied in his masked hood, along with an armor masked forge into a satanic demon. A broad ancient sword in one hand, while a mace in the other. I could sense the atmosphere of this creature was death, though human by appearance he was dead. He was a __**Nazgûl, **__a wraith: lost between life and death._

_I could already hear the screams of his kill. Just facing him, we already know our destined future fate: forever enemies. One can't live if the other's alive, written in ancient stone, rest upon seers eyes. Forever be told among the lining and death._ _Except not in this battle, for the witch was next to fall. _ _He nodded in understanding, swinging his mace on an enraged creature, smashing him to rumble hurling out a banshee scream._

_**.o0o.**_

Awaken in fear, in silent scream, covered in cold sweat from the nightmare. Was it really a nightmare or was it a . . . memory? For I could still remember the kings cold lips upon my own. The pumping antic heart beat producing a burning adrenaline through my thin veins. And the Nazgûl scream echoing in my ears. Could a memory of my old life be warning me for the future? For Aslan for told, I must return to Narnia as soon as possible.

I shuddered in fear; I grabbed my journal, sketching in the moon light of what the wraith looked like. Ridden shaken in fear, frighten in all evil. Once done in minutes, amazed of my talents, how detailed it confine of him. Writing _Nazgûl _on the next page beside it, sketching the broadsword and mace, describing notes about him.

"_Either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_

"_Even the smallest light, shines in the darkness." _A female voice whispered in my head; I shuddered looking around to find who said that. Except, the room was empty illuminated by the moonlight from the window.

It was late; deciding to go back to sleep when all of the sudden I hear footsteps. To hear Lucy excited voice at this time, it was close to midnight. I have a bad feeling; also it was my duty to investigate as hostess, of our guest stay. As I got out of bed, putting in my robe and see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on here? If Mrs. Macready finds you, you'll be one shenanigan shy of sleepin' in the stables." I yawed, till seeing Lucy hugging father with tear stained face. Father curious while the older Pevensie looked nervous waited for punishment.

"Oh, father, sorry for disturbing you at such late hour." I said shock so ridden. Father saw how pale and shaken hand I was that held the brass door handle. White knuckles exposed to critical point of stiffen joints.

"Oh, it's alright Gwen - I'm sure there's a logical explanation. But I think this one needs some hot chocolate." Digory said then looked at my disposition. "Are you feeling well? You looked like you've seen a ghost?"

"Ni-Nightmare is all." I stuttered seeing Peter face full of worry. I shake that thought aside for it must be exhaustion or I hallucinating.

Father nodded, gently guided Lucy towards me. "It seems you both need some hot chocolate."

With an obedient nod, I took Lucy hand, giving her an assuring smile as we headed toward the kitchen. Together we made hot chocolate and sitting by the window enjoying our hot beverages.

"Father once told me hot chocolate turns sorrows to tranquility." I said taking a sip of the sweet chocolate liquid.

Lucy nodded taking a sip of her, though with a chocolate mustaches on her lips. I chuckled and wiped it off her face with a napkin. Although sadness was written in her hazel blue eyes in the desperation of family attention! The need of somebody to understand her in this family dispute? The war has most definitely caused some damages already from physical condition in London down emotional one here. I sighed and thought of something. Maybe asked more of her about Narnia. For I believe that is the cause of this unfortunate event.

"So how was Narnia?" I asked

Her eyes widen shock, dropping her cup as it spilt in a brown puddle. I stand back quickly to fetch a rag to wipe up the spill before it hit the ground.

"You still believe me?" She exclaimed.

I nodded, tossing the drench rag into the sink. Then washed my hands "Yes, I most certainly believe in you, Lucy Pevensie. I know you're not lying and you seemed a bit mature for your age to be that elusive." I said poking her in the belly.

"Really," Lucy giggled from the tickle.

"Aye, even I have a Narnian _secret_." I chuckled, as I grab a cookie, taking a bite "But can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, of course." She replied.

"Not to your family or another being; unless require in dangerous situation." I asked acting so serious like it was life or death. I knelt down to her height, close to her hear, receiving a nod. Then I whispered my secret to another mortal.

"I'm a Narnian Elf, Lucy Pevensie; by royal blood!"

Lucy response was a little gasp of utter shock.

**.o0o.**

I decided to take Lucy to the stables to ride Thor. It was lovely weather and the best possible solution was to keep the Pevensie separate for a moment. Along with Lucy; she begged me to see Thorn with her puppy eyes. I chuckled in how adorable she was that it was impossible to say no to the little girl.

Walking in the stables, we found Thorn eating some hey in his stall. The scent of manure filled the air that Lucy grabbed her nose. I shook my head taking Thorn out of his stall and tied the reins to a post. Then I gave Lucy a brush to groom Thorns fur while I muck the stalls. Lucy happily obliged, though I warned her not to get to close from behind. Lucy nodded rapidly and brushed Thorns neck. I shook my head, grabbing a shovel and started cleaning the stall.

Thorn neighed causing Lucy to giggle happily.

"So here you two are?" Peter announced as he came in.

Lucy didn't respond. She was still upset about her siblings not believing and unnecessary scolds. I would frown as well, but I kept a straight face.

"Can I help you Peter?" I asked and threw the shovel in the wheelbarrow.

Peter shrugged, "I was just wondering where Lucy was."

I rolled my eyes, not buying his word completely. Peter sighed and walked to the wheelbarrow, picking up the shovel. "Need help?"

"A city boy mucking," I said raising a brow while crossing my arms. "Are you absolutely sure you want to?"

"We had a dog before, how hard is it." Peter stated and started shoveling poo and damp hay off the ground. I leaned against the stall to watch this, this ought to be good. Peter started well in the beginning for a minute until he wasn't watching his step. He accidently back stepped into some poo, causing him to slide. I chuckled and removed my sweater and got behind him. Wrapping my hand around his and corrected his stance.

"You got to start from the corner and get your way to the back." I instructed in his ear. "Also, loosen your hold. The shovel is not goin' to kill you. And lift from your knees not from your back."

Peter blushed and did what I say. I smile in approval and went to check on Lucy who was still grooming Thorn.

"Lucy, why don't you go back to the manor and asked Betty for an apple?" I asked.

"Oh absolutely," Lucy said and scurry back to the manor to get an apple.

I chuckled once more to her childish behavior, "She's cute."

"I couldn't agree more," Peter said. "Sometimes she gets her energy from our father."

The stables became tense after mentioning of Mr. Pevensie. Susan told me their father was a professor who was called away to war. Edmund also mention how Mr. Pevensie disliked telephones as did many people did. It was a complicated process with the operator and person you're trying to reach. So I changed the subject since I don't know Peter thoroughly.

"How old are you, Peter?" I asked.

"Sixteen," Peter answered wiping the sweat off his brow. "And you?"

"Sixteen as well," I answered.

"Really, I thought you were younger." Peter replied tossing the shovel in the wheelbarrow.

"Lot of people says that," I said which Thorn neigh in agreement. "It's funny how we look younger compare to our age in this generation."

"You're telling me," Peter agreed. "Um, so what do you do here for a living than studying and caring for the horse?"

"Well, I either help around the manor or work on my fencing and archery." I answered.

"You fence!" Peter was shocked to hear this.

I chuckled. "Of course, what did you think I do; brush my hair?" I asked raising a brow. We both laughed from comparing me to Susan. Don't take me wrong, I like Susan, it's just she too well manner, if not mature for her age. "I'm not entirely accurate on fencing, but descent as my mentor told me. Although, I got addicted to Archery at the festivals."

"How come we haven't seen you in action?" Peter asked.

"Because Mrs. Macready wanted me to be a lady in front of guest." I answered. "Don't get me wrong, but I'm not all that innocent I turned out to be."

"Really," Peter challenged.

"Yes, why do you think there's a rule for 'no improper use of the dumbwaiter!" I said.

Peter chuckled, "So, you're the cause of all, these rule the Macready established?"

I placed a hand over my heart shock if not playfully hurt. "What, from lil' ole' me?"

We chuckled again when Lucy came in with an apple and gave it to Thorn. Thorn chomped on that fruit quickly that you could barely blink. We chuckled again from the horses hunger before grabbing the saddle so Lucy could have a ride. Peter was very cautious standing next to Lucy as she sat on the saddle while I held the reins. Today was a good day, I think.

"I wonder if there are unicorns in Narnia." Lucy asked aloud to me.

Peter stiffens as he stared at me for an answered. I sighed and scratched my head. "Probably Lucy, if Strawberry had wings then there must be unicorns."

"Too bad for the winter that the White witch cast upon," Lucy pouted a little sad.

"Yeah, too bad." I whispered.

'''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. The Beavers

_**The Narnian Elf Princess**_

_**Chapter 4: The Beavers**_

"Gwen, can I have a word with you?" Peter said to me in the halls after breakfast. I was just on my way to get my sketch book and utensil, before going outside. It's such a lovely day today. Including, fetching the cricket supplies for the others to play. Although, I sense this discussion won't be on minor conversation but Lucy.

"Of course Peter." I replied.

Peter looked nervous, rubbing the back on his head. Then snapped into focused, "I want to thank you for what you've done for Lucy . . . you know, believing in Narnia."

"Thanks," I think. Where was this leading too; not liking his expression?

"However, it needs to stop." Peter said his attention to the ground. "It isn't healthy for her. She's at age to start thinking logic. Narnia isn't real, it's all imagination."

Red, all was red in view. Deciding its best not to cause a scene, by storming off, not a damn where I was going. Just away from him. How dare him to use me as a tool. Such caring brother, Bah! And here I thought he was different compare to the others. How he was the oldest making him responsible and caring. Yes, there were obligations of wanting to do what was best for his siblings. But to oppress Lucy from the innocent of creativity a child possesses is downright cruel. Lucy needs his support and trust! If Narnia is endanger what Lucy has told me, I'm in on the count of revolt.

A hand stopped me, force to turn to face Peter.

"What's your problem?" Peter asked.

"My problem is you," I spat; shoving him off me.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Mr. Pevensie, You, thinking all logic when you're only fifteen. Enjoy being a kid while it last. While Lucy stills a child, young pure of innocent, don't take that away from her. Its barbaric, even . . . even I believe in Narnia"

Peter stood there flabbergasted, then laughed "Absolutely hilarious, Gwen, quite funny."

"It's true, Narnia is real!" I bellowed.

"Cut it out Gwen, this is starting to get ridicules." Peter scolded.

I growled and turned on my heal walking off. Until a strange pull tug me towards the spare room. Followed by the caring warm breeze from two days ago. I smiled to the thought of where it was coming from. The only source that came from Narnia itself was the Wardrobe. If Lucy entered through the wardrobe then that means, there's a slight possibility I can as well.

"_Tis time Tarren" _the woman voice whispered.

Narnia calls.

**.o0o.**

I've changed into something more travelable for the journey that lies ahead. I change into a pair of trousers than a skirt. My daggers holster on and leather boots. I left goodbye letters to my friends and father. I promised to see him in the other life when death claims both of us. It was most difficult to say goodbye to Digory Kirke. He raised me as his own child and I don't know how to pay a debt to him. During our goodbye he told me there was no debt for it was an honor to have me as a daughter. I'll miss him so dearly along with; Mrs. Macready, Betty and Ivy. Mrs. Macready was like an aunt to me since I was little while Betty and Ivy were my friends in the manor. I hope someday they'll understand. Including the lie I wrote about me getting accepted to a private school. It was the only logical excuse I could think of on my disappearance.

"So we meet again." I murmured; standing in front of the carved apple wood wardrobe in the spare room. I awed at how divine it was, elusive to describe, for many stories are carved into wood. Including a strange pull, like it was calling to me? I touched the wardrobe, getting a full exciting sensation, feeling adrenaline rush through my veins, heavy breathing. If there was such thing as magic, I was most definitely sensing it by just tracing the carved pictured.

_'__It is time to return Princess,'_ Aslan voice announced. Never to return, I wish I could give a proper departure toward the Pevensies. Lucy would understand, including the music box I left on her nightstand. She was so young and sweet, I would have considered her my own sister through the two weeks we shared. I wrote telling her to never completely grow up and believe that Narnia was real as long as she wanted it to be. For seeing is not believing, it's the opposite, believing is seeing. If only the other Pevensies would understand along with Edmund. Lucy told me he went to Narnia as well. I don't quite understand his role in this conflict. He denies this information but I could detect a lie better than a train professional.

_'__And Peter?_' The feminine voice replied. Aslan voice is one thing I could understand but the female one doesn't make senses. If I was entirely normal than I would be diagnose with schizophrenia; hearing voices were never a good sign for it was asylum if you did.

"He just infatuated me," I thought aloud, about to open the door when a loud crashed startle me. What in the world! Ready to in investigate, however, the wardrobe open, releasing a cold breeze.

I sighed; it's not my problem anymore. As I climbed into the wardrobe, shut door while pushing and shoving through fur coats. Then suddenly, I tripped over some boots until I felt wet bark. Examining the bark to see a small pine branch; with a pine cone on it. For some unexplainable reason smile with giddy; quickly standing up and continued to walk more until greeted by winter wonderland.

I looked incredulously around my surrounding, turning around to see the fur coats. Afterwards stepping aside to see more of a dense forest.

**Impossible!**

I bend down to scoop up a handful of snow, cold soft fluff of ice snow. I shivered some, hugging myself while rubbing my arms, cold, it's surely was cold. Then I thought of the coats. My sight focused on the white fur trench coat. I shuddered again some more, decided to put it on. It's not like I'm taking it out of the wardrobe or anything? I chuckled at that thought fastening the zipper and button, lifting the hood up, Time to explore. Though this was the final decision if I continued onward of this quest or returned back to England? If I stayed back in England then I would be Gwen Kirkes, adopted daughter of the Professor who lived in the country with her house keeper. But if I go, then I'll be Gwen the elf who contributed towards her actual home and finds her past. Give up the life I once knew or keep what is given? This was the most difficult decision on the borderline between safe or adventure. I'm tired of the isolation and struggles in England, so onward.

I walked past a few trees until crossed path with a lamppost. A Lamppost? I thought about it, could it be the one Digory told me; the one Jadis broke off from London many years ago. I spotted the manufacturer insignia on the iron rim. Yep that's the one.

"From the Lamppost to Cair Paravel in throne," I whispered, grazing the cold iron, engross in thought.

_Flash Back._

_"__Now Gwengwyvar, Chronos, if lost, know that the lamppost is west, and Cair Paravel is east against the seas." The man from my dreams said as he petted the post. "Land Marks are excellent clues to explore Narnia. For south is a desert and north are the mountains that reached the northern skies."_

_He picked me up while a young boy with black eyes and hair followed us. "Chronos someday you'll rule the lands of your kin while aiding the Narnian Kingdom. For where the sun reaches belongs to Adam and Eve's children."_

"_And we Adar?" Chronos asked._

"_We rule amongst man as we are equal to them as we are with Narnia." Adar (Father) said._

. . .

So west it is then. I had a feeling the Narnians would be close to Cair Paravel or somewhere away from Jadis. Walking onto of powdery snow was somehow easy for by miracle I didn't seeped in? Odd, it must be an elf thing? Silence fell across the woods as I see snow cover forest. It was definitely gloomy, sensing the tree's atmosphere being quiet or scared. Some cover in ices while others had snow glittering on their branches upon this hour. I walked about an hour till hearing a twig snapped.

Instantly I drawn my daggers, instinct took in high alert. Armed and ready to attack my opponent. Ready to attack and defenses.

Silence.

Pure Silence.

"Now, where did that Berry bush go?" Said a female voice

Cautiously, I walked toward the shrub, looking over to see . . . A Beaver? What is a beaver doing in these parts of the woods? A river must be nearby. I sighed in contempt and putted my dagger away in their sheath.

"Hey there Little Fella," I cooed bending down to its height. I never actually seen a beaver before since there was no marshes or rivers in the countryside from where the manor was. Also, the tail fascinated me, how flat and leather it appealed to be.

"OH Aslan!" It screamed, falling backwards "Don't Hurt Me!"

"You can talk!" I gasped, staggering back only to trip over a root, in result to hitting snow with a thump, while the hood fell down.

"Oh my, are you alright sweetie?" it asked. I opened my eyes to see the beaver hover over my head, "That was one nasty fall! How many fingers am I holding?"

"I must have hit my head hard." I grumbled slowly sitting up while rubbing my head examining for damage. "I'm sure you just talked?"

"I did talked, "She spooked crossing her arms "Though, I would understand. An Elf hasn't been scene for over a hundred years."

I groaned this can't be happening; I'm talking to a Castro. I sighed, what's the use I'm in a fantasy world. Might as well call it wonderland? "Forgive me Ms. Beaver and pardon my manner, my name is Gwen."

I offered my left hand, she gasped when she saw my ring, grabbing it thoroughly examining it. "Are you Gwengwyvar?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, my memories were erased long ago, but Aslan told me I was an Elf princess who must returned."

Mrs. Beaver squealed, clapping her paws, applauding. "Oh, I never thought you ever returned." She paused then grabbed my hand, "Come now, it's not safe here."

I understand what she means, not liking this atmosphere, realizing the trees were leaning closer. An hour later, we reached a frozen pond, where a beaver dam cover in snow rested on. Once down the hill towards the shore to see the sun started to set as the cold wind moan, breathing crisp flakes upon my rosy cheeks.

"Come now, let's get you warmed up." Mrs. Beaver said as we enter. Do to the small size of the door, I bended down into a warm furnished burrow. Just like a cabin from the inside. It was actually cozy even though it was very small.

"What a lovely home." I stated, removing my fur coat.

"Why thank you, Gwen." She replied setting a kettle over the open fire. "Have a seat, Tea?"

"Yes please," As I took a seat, however, crouched a bit guessing I'm a bit big for this room. I must look silly. Mrs. Beaver sat next to me offering nuts and berries, accepting them in respects.

"So, where have you been all this time?"

I chuckled and answer her question. "I didn't know much about my past life that I can explain. Just a few days ago, Aslan discuss I was from Narnia. I've been living in the land of human, and pasted through the wardrobe in the spare room where of my adopted father Professor Digory Kirkes the first son of Adam. He took me in to restart my life after Jadis spell. And for Memories, there was a problem. The white witch spell expelled most of my memories! Aslan told me who I was and flash backs of battles"

I sighed; the kettle whistle to signal the water was ready Helping out serving tea. Mrs. Beaver was pleased.

"I'm sorry for your lost dear." She said and handed me a cup of herbal tea.

"_Hannon le_," (Thank you) I said.

"See, you still has your native tongue" She complied.

We chuckle drinking our herbal tea. During our conversation, I learned what happen after the battle of Monomenta (cross gates), Jadis winter reign for over a hundred years. Always winter never Christmas. It hurt hearing what my comrades been going through. But learning that there are no more elves in Narnia! No one knows why, but some believed they returned to their own country after the battle. In other words, I was the last elf in Narnia. My heart skipped a beat, the last Narnia elf. How am I going to survive?

A paw was placed over my hand, I stared at Mrs. Beaver who held a reassuring smile, "It's alright Gwen, and we'll help you, I and Narnia. Later we shall go to Aslan and help with the kings and queens Army."

An Army! Shock, of course; Narnia must have an army but, "Who are the Kings and Queens?"

"Why the two sons of Adam and the Two daughters of Eve" She answer "The ones from your Prophecy."

"Prophecy?" I asked. Why everyone does talks about a prophecy. To know I'm an elf is one thing but now being a prophet is another.

"Yes. Before you vanished, you created a prophecy that brought hope to all of us over the years."

"_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight," _The voice whispered in my head.

"When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done." I murmured happily for it was coming back to me. I smiled that I was starting to get some memories as I dazed out the window. Until spotted four figures approached; instantly I stood up grasping my daggers only to smack my head on the roof, "Somebody outside."

"Oh, it must be Mr. Beaver?" Mrs. Beaver announced as she sound livid muttering threats on her husband. I sighed, sat back down and waited for company.

"Is that you Beaver? I find out you've been out with Badger again I'll..." Mrs., beaver started her scolding when she paused, giving a shock gasp. "Oh, they're not Badgers. I never thought I would see this day"

There was a slight smack on fur as Mrs. Beaver continued. "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning...looks at this fur. Especially when we have another guest."

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help," Mr. Beaver said and chuckle nervously. I couldn't help but smile at his responses before taking a sip of tea.

"Well you must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some food and civilized conversation." Mrs. Beaver suggested and enters the burrow with more company. Who enter the small dam was not who I was inspecting as the tea cup fell and collided to the uneven wooden panel.

Never have I inspected to see familiar faces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"


	5. Wolves and Orieus

_**The Narnian Elf Princess**_

Chapter 5: Wolves and Orieus

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Peter, Susan, Edmund and I yelled in unison.

Lucy just squealed and hugged me. Oh you got to be kidding me, by Aslan mane tell me they aren't who I think they're destine to be? Also, I thought times stop or whenever somebody goes through the wardrobe. I had been gone like several hours and they are here!

"Lady's first," Edmund sneered.

I sighed; it was starting to become a bad habit. I explain to them that Narnia called to me, not giving full detail. But they bought it (Except Lucy, cause she knew) however, Susan was half way. I glared at them when Peter explained about the accident they had while playing Cricket, breaking a window. Then trying to run away from Mrs. Macready! Oh, she must be livid now. Afterwards, they explain about the faun Mr. Tumnus arrest. Peter handed me the ripped parchment so I could read the warrant.

**The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is **

**under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against **

**her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair **

**Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said **

**Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. **

**Signed **

**Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police, Long live the Queen.**

"I'm so sorry Lucy," I said sitting down next to her. Lucy nodded only look down sad.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lucy asked.

"They taken' him to the witches house, they say them go through them gates never come out." Mr. Beaver bluntly said.

"Fish and sticks, dear?" Mrs. Beaver announced as she scowled at her husband while setting a plate of fish and wood chips between Lucy and I. Then she patted Lucy shoulder "There's hope dear, isn't there."

Mr. Beaver snorted "Yeah, there's a load full of hope... Aslan is on the move."

Silences engulfed the room of curiosity, till Edmund ask, ". . . Who's Aslan?"

And of course they don't know who Aslan is. Mr. Beaver laughed like it was a joke. However, Mrs. Beaver knew they were serious as did I. So Mr. Beaver explain everything about the true king of Narnia they were absolute shock to hear he was a Lion.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver added.

"And He' just got back and' he's waiting for you at the stone table!" all humans were confused still silent "You gotta be joking. They don't even know of the prophecy."

"You got to be joking! Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest...the secret police! They're all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver accused.

"You're blaming us?" Susan baffled

"Not blaming you dear, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver corrected.

"There's...a prophecy, When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done." Mr. Beaver said, quoting the prophecy.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan stated that I just want to smack her. Can't she see the major point of the prophecy than the small biddy details?

Mr. Beaver would agree, "I know, but you're missing the point!"

"It's long been told that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will appear to defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver explained thoroughly. "Those were the last words of the last seer, before she vanished. It has been Foretold, that she shall return upon the hope of our leaders."

"Who was that?" Susan asked.

"Why her, of course," The male creature pointed out at me, "The seer of elves, Princess of Narnia."

All eyes were on me, shock in mortal soul.

"And you think it's us?" Peter asked with worry and looked at Susan.

"Well it better be, 'cause Aslan has already got your Army waiting?" Beaver proclaimed

"I think you've made a mistake; we're not heroes!" Peter bellowed, rising from his seat. Both eldest looked warily at each other.

"We're from Finchley! Gwen, this is a joke right?" Susan pleaded, "You're Professor's Kirkes daughter. You're from the country side for goodness sake."

"You think I know everything?" I asked standing up while slamming my fist to the small table. "I'm not exactly ordinary like you guys. Try living your second life in question, taunted by nightmares and strange dreams, including have a second voice in my head. Practically everyone here is calling Gwengwyvar. The Princess of the Narnian elves, and seer! Try dyeing long ago then given a second chance to restore these lands? I mean, look at my ears?" I stood up to show how more acute they were than earlier this morning. "I'm positive that they were rounded this morning?"

Tension filled the dammed. All question and emotion were only to be disturbed when Lucy asked, "Where's Edmund?"

Everyone scanned the room for Edmund, except beaver and I. Peter calling his name till all his eyes landed on the open door. Face filled with rage "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver mutter, "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before."

"Yes," Lucy answered. Soon her mouth dropped, "You don't think-"

"Tis a possibility, he has fraternized with the white witch." I finished. Edmund has gone to the witch, gone to Jadis. She knew my prophecy first hand, knowing betrayal would weaken the future. "Mrs. Beaver It better be time to pack up for our journey."

The beaver nodded and started to pack two sacks full of food.

"Where are we going?" Susan asked helping the beaver pack up.

I adjusted my daggers father gave me and put on my coat then helped Lucy in hers. "Only Aslan can save your brother." was all I could say.

Peter took his coat from my hand and put it on. His eye's full of determination. "Take us to him."

"_Ae anírach," (_If you wish**)** was all I said.

Ten minutes Later, My ears twitched for I could hear them now.

"We need to leave now!" Beaver bellowed. We grabbed our supplies as we rushed into the secrets tunnels beneath the trapped door. Already, hearing them the wolves scratching the wall. Peter closed and locked the door. We crouched down as we ran through the tunnels, ignoring beavers fight on its destination. Suddenly Lucy tripped which Peter helped her up. My ears twitched again to the noise, shushing everyone.

". . . There in the tunnel." Lucy whispered.

No time to waste, we ran, sprinting after the beavers. Mr. Beaver held a door open at the end of the tunnel. We stormed out Peter, beaver and I instantly closed it using a strong branch to secure which should seal it shut, from the secret police. When we turned around panting, only to suck in a gasp of despaired. For Haunted memories return in what laid before us.

Stone, stone statues of forest creatures covered in frost. Some even asked, a family of rabbits all together solid in stone. A mercy Badger, a curious warthog leaving his haven, every animal turned to stone. Even Mr. Beaver friend Badger stood there paws up in defenses. I knelt down before a ferret curled into a ball. Petting its engraved pelt; he was cold, no pulse, no warmth, and all life gone.

"What happen here?" Peter asked, shakily helped me up.

"This is what happens to the enemies of the White Witch." Announced a tenner voice. I looked up on a ledge to see a fox.

"Take one more step and I'll-"Beaver threaten

"Relax," fox chuckled landing gracefully on his feet approaching us. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Well you look mighty like one of the bad guys..." Beaver protested under his wife's hold.

"An unfortunate family resemblance," fox sighed "Argue later, but we got to move."

Instantly we heard the wolves close to the entrance. We panic and looked at Fox for any suggestion?

"What have you got in mind?" Peter asked desperately.

Fox looked up and so did I. The Trees, height can save us. Quickly, Peter and I helped the other on one tree, though there wasn't any room for another person. There was no other option for the branches may break. I told Peter to go and I'll find another tree. Peter argued at first until we heard another growl. There wasn't much time, ordering him to climb while I ran to the tree four trees away. Immediately I climbed then afterwards curled into a ball to cover any human appearances.

I watched what happen down below as the pack barged out rapidly. There was about seven gray wolves, except for one stood out. The lone world who was surveying my direction was black. As he roamed about his comrades interrogated our ally. I had to cover my mouth when they bit him.

_**CRACK!**_

My eyes widen as I stared at the branch I was on to see the joint crack. All eyes were on me as I stared at the joint flexed downward creating splinters in the bark. Either this tree was old or it was on Jadis side. Anyway, the conclusion wasn't a good answered. Crap!

_**CRACK!**_

As the branched collapsed; instantly no time to recover or grasped onto another branch. I fall hard on solid Ice landing on my side. I cursed under my breath feeling utter pain in my left shoulder, assuming it was dislocated and a possibility of a sprain ankle. It happen so sudden, to find myself pounced by a grey wolf.

"Who are you?" It spoke.

"_Gwen __eneth nîn__**,**__" _(my name is Gwen) I hissed in native tongue. My hood fell down to reveal my ear. "_Man carel le?" (What are you doing_?) I don't know where these were coming from; they just flowed into my mouth.

"Ah, so you're an elf, never seen one before." He growled. "Can you speak our Language?"

I nodded; he smirked revealing his fang "Excellent. Why are you here?"

I stared at Fox who gulped, thinking quickly, "I don't know, I traveled from the far west! Where am I and who are you?"

"Seems we got ourselves a wonderer?" The wolf chuckled, "I'm Maugrim, captain of the secret police, and you're in Narnia."

Maugrim jumped off me, however still in my face. This was the beast who arrested Mr. Tumnus and been hunting us down from the start. Maugrim growled causing fear to express itself. "Elf, have you seen some humans?"

I tried hard not to look up as I lied shaking no. "No, other than those from the south."

"Pity," Maugrim breathed, turning to face the Fox. I tried to get up only to fall back down hissing. That fall sprained my ankle pretty bad and worst. There was no use in moving my body without experiencing pain and find a doctor.

"Where are they?" Maugrim demanded while the wolf that held Fox in his mouth bite hard.

Both fox's and my eyes met, understanding each other as he looked up then down fast. "North, they went north."

"Smell them out." Maugrim ordered out to his platoon. They obliged with a nod while fox capturer tossed him aside. "You, Black fang, take her to her majesty Jadis. The elf power maybe at use!"

"Yes sir," The black wolf saluted, then handed me a long branched to use as a crutch. Having no choice, I followed him, dragging myself away from the others, praying to Aslan if not god to keep them safe. At least the wolf pack headed north. I looked over my shoulder to see Peter struggled in against Susan as Lucy teared up while Fox laid there in despair. Please, let them be safe!

We walked for some time in this cold twilight. I hissed every now and then, ignoring the pain by continuing onward. If it mean dragging myself across Narnia then so be it. The black wolf held concern for me in those onyx orbs that seem so familiar, but where? He asked if I was alright.

Before I could reply I tripped on a root, face implanted in snow. I gave a yelped when my lefts arm bang against a bolder. I bit my lower lip, swallowing a sob as burning tears pour down.

"Are you alright?" Black fang asked.

"Im_ maer," (I'm fine,) _I lied, trying to get up, only to slouched on a tree and climbed up except collapsed once more.

"Rest Elf," Black fang commanded, "You're no use if you're severely injured."

"_Hannon le," (Thank you,) _I breathed laying down, the wolf curled around me to give warmth while I petted his rough and yet soft fur. "You're different from the others. "He just huffed, "sounds like you don't like your job?"

"Been working for that bitch for nearly a hundred years!" The wolf grumbled. "Once fought along some with my comrades long ago: in the battle_ Monomenta_."

"I see," I murmured almost panting in absolute pain. "I wished I had my memories back."

"You lost your memories!" He exclaimed in shock like it was terrible news.

I nervously nodded, "Yes, by an evil spell from a witch... though, I do get flashbacks."

We stayed silent for some time, resting our energy before joining Jadis camp. I feared if she doesn't approve of me, sighing grabbing my shoulder and try to relocate it back in the socket. However, a simple touch hurt like hell. I need a doctor or some sort of physician who knows these types of situations. My breathing became irregular, my fingers becoming numb, and my mind felt light headed. I could hardly see straight, to see black spots covered my eyes. A concussion maybe?

Black fang whimpered in concern. He sat up and nuzzled him muzzled against my check, sniffing around. The warm breath felt soothing upon my frozen fleshed. Until he licked the scar on my neck making me shuddered. I let go of being brave and cried. What's the point in living at this state of the journey? I was badly injured and being given to Jadis, my sworn adversary since the beginning of Narnia. Even if I suffice the cold night, doesn't mean I would live to see another day.

Black fang noticed this and surprisingly licked my cheek, licking the tears away. Though he was part of the Secret police and his alpha was Maugrim. He was different compare to the others.

"Please let me go?" I whimpered. "Please let me go?"

"Give me a good reason?" Black Fang replied.

"I can't tell you, but I need to help Aslan," I cried. "I have to help set things right."

Black Fang growled angry. I sensed the atmosphere changed consumed with dread that death would be waiting for me any second. Elves were no longer part of Narnia. Not anymore, not after the war. What's the point if Jadis wanted the elves for extinction? I may not understand the purpose in why Maugrim spared me, but whatever supposed to happen afterwards wasn't a good sign. The black wolf curled his lips exposing his incisors when all of the sudden he pulled back. Black eyes locked with my own. They analyzed me thoroughly looking deep into my soul.

He nodded, and then bow to me. "I'm at your serves, _Tarran" (_Princess)**"**

I nodded, if not sighed in relief. I tried to stand, only to collapse back on the tree... It was no use to move and it was getting colder. My wolf cried worry of me. Inhaling the crisped air, inside my chilled body to cough some more. Liquid warmth evaded my nose; I touched my upper lip to find blood. Damn it, it's so cold my nose is bleeding. I coughed again to taste a metallic flavor as well.

"We need to find shelter," Black fang said "Or you'll get hypothermia."

Galloping was soon followed, as we looked up to see a centaur, heading in our destination sword armed and ready to fight. My wolf stood in front of me, in order to protect me from our intruder. Heart racing fast when he stood in front of us, his blade pointed at Black Fang.

"Speak your last words Demon!" he said

"NO!" I screamed, making the centaur stare at me. My eyes widen, he was from my dream. "He's my familiar!"

He nodded; sheathing his sword then knelt before me. "_Nae saian luume' mellonamin_" (It has been to long my friend.)"

"_Mana esselya?" _(What is your name?)

The centaur stood "I am Orieus. I've come to escort you to Aslan. Who waits for his right hand?"

I nodded, but hissed in pain, coughing afterwards, to taste blood. Orieus took a step forward catching me when I collapse. "You are injured." He stated.

"Milady fell out of a tree," Black fang replied.

"I see," As he sat me down and removed my coat. "Your arm is dislocated."

He grabbed a stick and told me to bite on it. So I did. His calloused hand tapped over my shoulder while his other hand grabbed my arm. "Forgive me."

Then wham! I screamed in pain biting the stick in half as Orieus relocated my arm. A few tears fell in; pain so much pain enough for one night. The centaur afterwards helped me put on my coat then lifted me in his strong arms caring me south east.

"Forgive me, Gwengwyvar." Orieus apologized. I didn't listen, only snuggled closer to his warmth. Listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Rest _Mellonamin_, for tomorrow, hell shall come."

_"Hannon le."_ With a contempt sigh, I closed my eyes. To finally be able to go to sleep in peace: without fear of meeting Jadis.


	6. Aslan Camp

_**The Narnian Elf Princess**_

I'm too lazy at the moment to put full on sindar words so bear with me. Words I gotten from Lord of the rings so they own it. T-T

_**Chapter**_ 6: Aslan camp

_An Empty abyss, void surfaces these lands, upon petrified yew trees. An eerie mist coved everything in hazed. Death written all around: not a single living organism. Except, for me and the Nazgûl! He stood before me, in piercing stares, sending shivers down my spine, holding his dark mace._

"_**There – is – no life in – the –cold, in the- dark. Here in- the void- only death." **__He whispers____in demonic voices. _

"_A si i-Dhuath ú-orthorm Wraith." I said (The shadow does not hold sway yet.)"Ú or Narnia a ú or nin!" (Not over Narnia and not over me!)_

_The Wraith stood silent swinging his iron mace, stained with blood side to side. A pendulum, Death drawing closer for each step he takes; closer to his target. ME._

"_**Gerich faer Vara!" (**__You have a fiery spirit) he murmured._

_He raised his arm, slamming his mace into my stomach with such force of distruction._

"_La!" (No)_ I screamed sitting up straight, covered in cold sweat. I took in my surrounding to see I was in a descent tent, resting on a large pillow. It was morning; I checked the tent flap where some light seeped through. I breathe in heavily, observing myself to be dressed in a short, purple dress running towards mid-high, a raspberry color sash, and my left arm in a sling, tied close to my chest held in grey fabric. What in the world? Sitting up quick, only to regret such actions while my left shoulder protested in dire pain.

What happen last night? All I could remember was being at the Beavers dam, the Pevensie. Then Edmund went missing… Oh bugger, I was capture by Maurgrim after falling off that tree. Such a klutz I am when it comes to climbing trees. Never was able to find a suitable branch on last short moment. Black Fang, the wolf who spared me and then Orieus the centaur. He located my shoulder and then black out. Nothing. I need to find my friends or I fear for the worst. They hardly know Narnia with the pack on their trail.

"Becalm Gwengwyvar," announced a wild baritone voice. I paused out of fear, to feel the pillow I laid on moving while warm breath scattered behind me. Cautiously, I looked behind me to see I was lying on a lion, which had golden eyes. There was only one Narnian lion to possess such empathy eyes: Aslan. The lion nodded his head, "Nazgûl has sent you a message. Tell me Gwengwyvar, daughter of Dwynwyn and child of Digory."

I sighed, staring into his amber eyes. _"_There is no life in the cold, in the dark. Here in the void only death."

"I see," Aslan sigh. As if he senses, if not understands the message. If Narnia falls after this war then all life shall parish under fire and ice. Disrupting the balance of the deep magic he created. Wait a minute, how do I know all this?

"Aslan, why did you save me?" I asked. "I am nothing more than a failure."

"You are not a failure, Princess." Aslan replied calmly. "In order for the prophecy to be spoken, a life had to be taken. So young, you knew your future fate, not has been fulfilled."

"Destine fate between light and darkness." I muttered leaning back on the lion. "The Nazgûl and I?"

Aslan nodded. "Light and darkness. Good and evil. Angel and demon: too powerful to balance each other! Either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other is still alive" (A/N Got that the idea from Harry Potter.) Those where similar to what I wrote in my journal! Oh god, don't tell me I sealed another Prophecy?

'_A wraith is death and elf is an angel. Both alone in one world stained in blood ties to each other soul!" _the voice whispered inside my head again.

"So much darkness in Narnia, by Jadis hand," Aslan said.

I nodding, "The wraith is her knight."

"As you are mine," Aslan announced.

Silent engulfed the tent, sighing I got up to realize my ankle was sort of healed. I examined it, to see it held a deep bruised while wrapped. It wasn't sprain anymore just bruised; must be an elf thing to heal fast. Aslan gave a small smiled, nodding toward a chest. He gestured me to open it. Inside, I found Armor; feminine armor. Though center was a silk pillow where a small spearhead rested. The same spear from my dreams. I grabbed the spade, which a wave of memories of the spears history course through my eyes. It's siblings, how it was forged, by the elves. Then the elf king wielding it, afterwards me: from my past life. Suddenly I dropped the spear. "Athene" I gasped shock. The elf king was my father.

"Now Gwen, are you going to take responsibility to bring justice?" Aslan asked.

"_Mae (yes)" _I said pulling out a small leather box. I open the fine décor case to find a silver circlet similar to my ring; all twisted and turned like Celtic knots with Ivy leaves and tendrils intertwine in a slightly asymmetrical delicate design. It set a memory of my mother, my atar Alvina. It used to be my every day tiara, wore around, the forehead. My hair was groomed already in a, French braids. So I put it on, and then sheathed the spear head onto my belt with my twin daggers.

I took a deep breath and stood before Aslan. Even though, my memories are erased through the dimension of time. I know who I was and who I am today. In which I knelt down before the great lion.

"I am Gwengwyvar Dragonfly Estel Kirke of the Narnian elves, of the blood of Estel. I am Tarran and I swear to you Aslan, son of Emperor-Over-The-Sea. To join you against those who would harm Narnia and your children. My loyalty, faith, body and soul to thee." I pledged placing a hand over my heart in honor.

Aslan nodded as he placed his large paw on my good shoulder afterwards breathed on me. All those negative feeling blown away with a warm aura. When he removed his paw he looked at me with Pride. "Rise, Lady Gwengwyvar the everlasting, knight of Narnia."

I rose in behold of his grace, filled with pride, in redemption that was restored for; I shall not fail Narnia anymore. I've lost many love ones, friend, family, and comrades in the deviant acts of the Charn tyrant. For it was Narnia turn to grow in vibrant life once again. Digory Kirkes prove his loyalty, now I must face my crucible and restore Narnia to its righteous glory.

Suddenly a horn had blown a single to one thing; Guest and allies. Aslan chuckled, "Go wait with Orieus, Gwen. Your friends have arrived."

The Pevensie!

Bowing to Aslan, I practically ran out the tent to see many mythical creatures prepared for battle. Centaurs checking arrow and armor, fauns forging swords along with dwarves, and may more mythical beings at bay. This was actually happening, another war against Jadis?

"_Man mathach?" (How are you feeling?) _Orieus said.

I smile some at him in gratitude of his concern._ "Im maer, Hannon le mellion." (I'm well, thank you my friend.)_

Even though I hardly know Orieus since last night, I feel like I know him already. Maybe in my past life and we were once friends. I hope I could settle the bond that was broken and be friends again with the General. Silence engulfed the campsite as the future kings and queens approached the main tent. Aslan Tent.

Their eyes widen in relief to see me. Lucy smiling with delay, however, Susan sustained her from running. I held back a chuckle as Peter raised his sword to Narnia. Rhindon! Artimist pulse to her brother. The sword of man. A memory consumed my head of many forge for each of the great beings. Rhindon, the sword of Mighty. Athene, the spade of Wisdom. Mortalitas, the mace of Destruction. And Crystallos, the wand of Immortality.

"We've come to see Aslan." Peter announced.

Orieus and I faced each other and nodded, making space for his grace, bowing follow other Narnian. The Pevensie took example, kneeling down as Aslan the great lion, exited his tent in his mighty glory.

"Welcome Peter Adam's son," Aslan greeted to our new guest. "Welcome Susan and Lucy daughters-of-Eve. Welcome Beavers. You have my thanks, but where is the fourth?"

I frowned, knowing the answer. The son of Adam has fallen into treachery with the white witches grasped. Everyone raised waiting for the answer upon Edmund absents.

"That's why we're here sir." Peter replied sheathing his sword. "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble on the way," Susan added.

"Our brother has been capture by the white witch."

"Capture!" Aslan repeated in growl, which he noticed the disappointment on my face of knowing for this truth. "How could this happen?"

"He . . . "Mr. Beaver started, "Betrayed them your majesty."

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Orieus bellowed, riling up a crowd.

"Peace Orieus!" Aslan growled, "I'm sure there an explanation."

"It's my fault, "Peter said ashamed, all eyes on him. "I was too hard on him."

"We all were," Susan added placing a hand on her brother shoulder.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy pleaded; the first time to be heard and upset of recent events.

"All the more reason to make the betrayal worst, Lucy," I said taking part take in this audience. Then face the crowd, "For blood and flesh pierced is dull than a common betrayal upon kin. Jadis would do anything, even silver tongue an innocent child to commit many sins, locked in ones, young soul." The crowd calmed down to my words, soothing their hate towards the young king.

Aslan nodded in gratitude "This may be harder than you think. I'll do what I can."

Once the meeting of adjourn, Lucy ran up to me as we both hug. I lifted her up and swing with my good arm around in circles, "Thank God, you're all safe." I whispered in her hair.

"Even you Gwen," Lucy replied when I set her down. Next I was embraced by Susan who told me instantly what happen when Black fang escorted me away. I was shock to hear Lucy almost drowned. They wonder what happen to me, so I explain Black Fang changed sides and Orieus found me. Afterwards, I faced Peter as he stared at my sling brace arm. He must be remembering what happen that very night when the branch decided to give away. How he couldn't save me without ruining their location.

"Peter, I'm alright." I assured him. Suddenly I was in his arms; I stiffened at first then relaxed as I wrapped my right arm around his neck. It felt good to be surrounded in his arms, safe and warm. I shook that thought aside; I can't think that at a time like this. Not now at least.

"Gwen shall accompany you towards your tent daughters of Eve," Aslan announced as Peter and I pull apart.

"Thank you, Aslan." Susan said.

We bowed before Aslan, I lead Susan and Lucy to their tent where two Naiads await to get their majesties rested. Once inside the tent, Lucy instantly hugged me again. I stared at Susan who smiled.

"I'm glad you're safe Gwen," she whispers.

"As am I," I murmured and pulled back. "I worry for all of you when Black Fang took me away."

"Who again?" Susan asked, sitting down on one of the two beds.

"Black Fang, the black wolf who took me away, once served Maugrim. He's on our side now. Now I think about, it where is he?"

I stood up up taking a peek outside to see no wolf, but a leopard came in. "Pardon me your grace, "He said. "I bring news that your wolf has been interrogated and is accepted. Aslan is awaking his true form as we speak."

I sighed in relief, petting the felines head, "_Hannon le_, Leopard."

He bows, leaving us to our resting. I decided to help the sister get dress; however a young Dryad entered caring a clothed silver package. She addressed me in saying her name was Willow, spirit of a young willow tree. Her appearance looked to be around Lucy age. Although, her eyes were full of wisdom in other words older. As the dryad had willow vine hair that reached to her knees, bark brown skin that held the chipping of wood, and deep green old eyes full of wisdom. As she wore more vines and leaves in form of a short dress.

"Milady Aslan, wanted me to give you this," She stated, handing me the package wrapped in silver silk.

"Hannon le," I said, then open the package. In result, after pulling the strings to find an outfit. Not just any outfit, not a gown or sleepwear, but a silver train suit. On top was a letter. Strange, I didn't know Aslan could write.

_Drear Gwen_

_A hundred years have passed since you vanished to another world, living your life as a mortal for sixteen years. Now tis' time to train and prepare for battle! I know your memories are gone and you hardly know the basics. But remind you that your skills shall never die. You were a master in Archery, knife fighting, and the spear lance. Swordsmanship wasn't your best weapon forqe however. But, I'm proud of you seeing your future progress in mastering the sword in England. I know from personally how you despise gowns, so I made you training attire._

_However, during Battle you must wear Armor. Adar (Father) would be proud you along with Chronos who taught you well._

_Be prepared in fighting against the Nazgûl, Gwen. He is more powerful than he seems. Trust Athene she'll protect you. Trust your daggers, Professor Kirkes made you. Trust Black Fang, he'll stand by your side. And Help the future kings and queens; they'll need your help as well, as does all of Narnia._

_I am proud of you, my future self. Tis a shame we could never meet, but we shall become one in due time. You bear my powers, my skills, intellect, wisdom, agility, and stamina. Take time to accept who you are and enjoy this second life. Memories are possible to return but I doubt it. However, I apologies for the nightmares of brutal comeback and whiplashes along the way. Our seer powers will soon arise to you when in dire need or coming of age, when you are a woman of a thousand years in a few summers. Even your immortality shall awake in due time._

_More notes and gifts shall be presented to you._

_For now prepare,_

_Namarie (Farewell) _

_Gwen._

_Till then _

_Sincerely _

_Tarran Gwengwyvar Dragonfly Estel_

_Princess of the elves and warrior princess of Narnia._

_P.S. I've seen this coming. Seer and all._

I laughed, god, I must have been annoying to my relatives and comrades, in my past life. Susan and Lucy tried to read the letter though frown since it was in elfish. I sighed; tucking Lucy hair behind her ear.

"It my past life writing to me, on future life but I won't be returning back to England. However, you have a choice, my Queen."

Once we were dressed. I put on my new gift; I dressed in black leggings that kept me warm and cooled, wearing a fitted silver grey sleeveless tunic and a leather grey belt. I strapped on given grey boots. I remove my circlet and put on a braided headband, then strapped Athene and my twin dagger onto my Belt.

This was actually feels comfortable to wear. Even though difficult to put on if it weren't for Willow aid. Lucy saw me wink when I tried to tie my sling in place. When she finished putting on her sky blue dress a frown mustered her face.

I sigh, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine Lucy, by two to three days, I'll be better than ever."

She shook her head, "It was frightening to see you hurt, when falling out of the tree. How much pain you were in, while walking away!" She replied then draws a crystal vial filled with red liquid. "Father Christmas gave me this. He said one drop would heal any wound.'"

"Lucy I'm flattered but-"

"Please Gwen, "She pleaded hazel blue eyes almost teary. I sighed in defeat, looking at Susan for help who just shrugged, as she put on her green archer dress.

Great. So accepting the Lucy offer taking the flask, "Thank you" I said, taking a small drop of the sweetest nectar upon my lips. To taste the essences radiating warmth of fire-flower through my body, till feeling my left arm numbness gone in seconds. Cautious, I flexed my arm, surprise how fast it healed from a simple fracture to a whole arm.

A smile graced my lips and I thank Lucy again "Forgive me, for I must leave and find my wolf and train. Rest Susan and Lucy, also stay close to the camp, are armed at all coasts."

They nodded as I left, hoping to find my wolf.


	7. Truth on wolfs blood

_**The Narnian Elf Princess**_

_**Chapter 7: Truth on wolfs blood**_

I asked a faun where my wolf was, he pointed at a tent five tents always from Susan and Lucy. Thanking him; I proceeded towards it and entered in, closing the flap. Before I could turn around only to be pounced to the ground! Really, what is it with canine; am I that lovable? I looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes surrounded with black fur. Black lips curled up to reviled razor sharp teeth. I inhaled out of shock to smell a familiar distant scent. Sharply glaring at the huge wolf ready to pull out my dagger to attack. I mean, for the wolf was no longer the size of a wolf but of a horse. Suddenly he licked me.

"_Mani-!" (What-) _I laughed, shoving Fang off me. Getting up to pet his face. He gave a breathy laughed, and then suddenly licked my hand. "Eww gross!"

He barked again, really he's more dog than guardian wolf.

"_Mani marte U?" (What happen to you?) _I breathed, amazed at his knew form. "You're a size of a horse."

"Yes, "Fang chuckled, "Aslan awaken my true power. Now I'm invincible to all mammals!"

"Except for Aslan," I popped his pride bubble. That caused him to growl before pounces me again and licking me faces till slobbered on. I laughed in the tickle sensation on my ears; he defiantly my wolf. I always wanted a dog, however Mrs. Macready was allergic, and I didn't want to cause trouble. So, I always played with the scholars pet when visiting the university. If not take care of Thorn in the stable, as my own companion.

"Tis time to train, my _Mellon_ (Friend)." I said as I showed him Athene. His eyes widen when he stared at the silver spear head, like he had his own mental conversation.

He nodded as he found Orieus; turns out he knew how to use a spear. Orieus gave me an apple to eat before we headed out toward the rocky cliff; where he taught me over and over again how to fight till lunch time. Orieus said I didn't need any practice actually but felt proud to reteach me. I pouted confused, I wasn't much a perfect person back in England and here I am in Narnia as a protégé in weaponry and intelligent. I hardly know Narnia by heart and yet I could know the history from the back of my hand. Damn the reincarnations of Gwengwyvar memories and sudden whiplashes. I hope this doesn't put me in a critical position of cliché standards.

After getting lunch of toast, a slice of salted meat and a pear. I ate on top of the hill and watch the view with Black Fang as he mauled on a ham leg. We stared at the scenery from the campsite, all the way to Cair Paravel. Once finished eating, I fiddle with my necklace the necklace father gave me. I sigh and stared at my ring then twin daggers. I remember how I gotten these Items.

I missed my father dearly. Sure, he wasn't my biological father, but with no memories of my Adar (Father). Professor Kirkes took his place and giving me a wonderful second life. He taught me everything; because of him, I was able to learn in a university freshmen level than any high school student. I learn medical basics, fencing, archery, dancing, and music and Elvan language from him.

Sure thirteen years, I wonder why he and I looked different, and why I didn't have a mother. Until Aslan told me in a dream when I was six that I was adopted, though I kept a secret to Digory. He took me in as his own flesh and blood. I wouldn't dare defy my indebted and respect on the first son of Adam. Digory Kirkes was certainly a father figure.

Suddenly a headache fazed in, that I lie down on Fang and close my eye.

**.o0o.**

_Seer power_

_Opening my eyes to see I wasn't at the narnian camp._

_I saw a new location, a dark side of the forest; another camp site with weapons hanging off of fences, blacksmiths forging Axe by trolls and Minotaur's. Hearing cling/clack of metal against metal upon new weapons. The scene changed in starburst to stop at Edmund, tied to a dead tree, gaged as well. His condition was worst, tired written under his eyes, a split lower lip, scrapes and bruised marred to his skin._ _A dwarf came up to him, smirking as he picked on Edmund._

"_Does the little prince uncomfrable, does he want his pillow fluffed?" the dwarf taunted, Smacking Edmund in the face with his bushy grey beard. I saw regret and pain in his eyes, as the dwarf circled around him, continuing his rant. "Special treatment for a special boy!"_

_As he got to Edmunds face "Is that what you want?"_

_A star burst shot before my eyes, bringing me back to reality._

_**.o0o.**_

When I open my eyes out of shock only to gaze upon Aslan who stared right back at me. Black Fang absent from the area along with the time. As the sky turned to be late afternoon, close to dusk from the horizon.

"What did you see?" Aslan asked calmly.

Shaking my head to get my head back in order while leaning upward, and rubbed my temple, "I saw their camp, or at least where they forge their weapons: maces, swords, pole axes, nearly every sharp deadly weapon. Cast in iron, forge by trolls, ogres and minotaur's."

"What else?" Aslan murmured, knowing there is more to the vision.

"Edmund, he's mildly injured while tide to a tree."

Aslan sighed, at least we know he still alive… for now. I stood up and stretched till pop in my spine then Aslan asked me to walk with him. I followed him at command though sense something was wrong or about to be. We walked around in silences till we found Peter dazing at the scenery of the camp up to Cair Paravel.

"That id Cair Paravel the castle of the four thrones one in which you'll sit Peter as High king." Aslan said we both stood next to Peter side. Peter seemed nervous or lost in a debated trance with one's own mind when spoke, "You doubt the prophecy?"

Does that mean he doubt me? I shook my head yet again in the confusion of why Peter would doubt me. We hardly know each other than the basics of an acqaintances. Peter sighed then spoke. "No, it just it… Aslan, I don't know who you think I am?"

"Peter Pevensie formerly of Finchley. Beaver also said you wanted to turn him into a hat." Aslan announced.

I snorted really now, that does make sense.

"Forgive me, "I chuckled.

Aslan joined in on the sarcastic remark before getting down to business. "Peter there is a Deep Magic that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and helps us fulfill destinies, both yours, Gwens, and mine."

"But I can't even protect my own family!" Peter protested then he stared at me

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan replied.

Though Peter sigh, "But not all of them-"

"Peter, I'll do what I can to help your brother," Aslan assured. "But I need you to consider what I'm ask of you. I too want my family safe."

My heart dropped in hearing the sorrows in the lion voice. For the past that was written. A lone tear fell, for they could protect their family. But I couldn't for my clan or species has disappeared without a trace. I couldn't protect them.

"But isn't Gwen, a Princess?" Peter asked. "Doesn't she have a right to the throne?"

I shook my head no. "Peter, I'm not-"

"She is a Princess but of the elves. However, her title as Narnia Princess, for she was the first elf to be born in Narnia. Since her people were massacred by the white witch, there is no reign to divine right." Aslan said.

I gasped and cover my mouth only to fall on my knees. Peter was about to help me but Aslan stopped him. My people were massacred, murder. All serving warriors, the elders, woman and children; all of the dead...killed. A few tears fell, no, it can't be true, and they couldn't have DIED…. NOT YET. Were the elves supposed to be immortal, impossible to die and hold knowledge of weaponry?

"I'm sorry you both have to hear this, but it's wise to know the truth." Aslan apologized. "Do you hate me for keeping this from you?"

"No." I breathed, wiping my eyes with my hand then stared at my ring how the white stone shimmer. Peter offered his hand which I accepted. Then stared at the east," _Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." (May they find peace after death.) _

A few minutes later a loud horn echo out. . . Pete and I looked at each other then he yelled "Susan!"

We ran toward the sources by the creek, till we came across Susan and Lucy in a tree while two wolves jump tried to get them. One I recognized was Maugrim. Peter and I draw our weapon, him his swords and my twin daggers.

"Get back!" Peter bellowed.

Maugrim smirked, "Well, if it isn't the elf and little king. Come on we already been through this before. We both know you don't have in you."

I focused on the second wolf as Peter got Maugrim. They circle us with our backs to together. I lean back and whisper in his ear. "Stay focuses; don't let his words provoke you, Peter."

Peter nodded as we heard Susan telling us to watch out. The second wolf changed his course, too late for me to strike. Only to hear a roar as Aslan caught him along with back up. I sigh and turned only to hear Aslan said stay your weapon including me for it was Peter battles. Struggled to comply, I sheathed my daggers and run towards the girls. I bit my lip, worried, for Peter doesn't know how to use a sword yet. But there was nothing I could do about it other than watch the duel that was summon.

"You may think you're a king, but you're gonna die . . . like a dog!" Maugrim taunted instantly launched if not pounced on Peter whose blade pieced his chest with a given yelp. When they both fell, I sighed in relief, since I witness the puncture stabbed the grey wolf, knowing Peter was alright. Susan and Lucy jump out of the tree and removed Maugrim off their brother, immediately hugging him while I check the dead wolf. Hand upon his chest, to find no pulse, no breath, no life. This confirmed Maurgrim was dead. It was ashamed that his fate had to come to an end. He was a very loyal creature to his duties and majesty. Even if his grace was Jadis, the white witch.

Removing my bloody hand, I closed his eyes and kissed his forehead. _"You were a loyal soldier. Now, rest in peace Maugrim for your dedication has been appreciated."_

Aslan released the other wolf that scurried off. "After him, he'll lead you to Edmund!"

Orieus nodded as he and his rescue team ran off after the wolf. I stared at Peter and sigh with a smiled. He did well for a rookie. That was all I can give him on his first kill that was hesitant yet courage's.

"Peter, clean your sword." Aslan said. The boy wiped his blood stained sword on the grass then knelt before Aslan. The lion placed his right paw on his left shoulder. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane... Knight of Narnia."

Peter looked as Aslan in awe while he girls and I stood proud for him as did Aslan. Once that was done, I walked toward the creek and washed my hands. Then I grabbed Peters roughly by the hand.

"Come on your lordship, I saw how you used your sword and It's time to used it properly." I said literally dragging the smirk on his face while the others laughed. Though, Aslan agreed that luck won't always be on our side. So we got two wooden swords and I taught him what I know about fencing till supper.


	8. Cherry Blossom Poem

_**The Narnian Elf Princess**_

**Chapter 8: Cherry blossom poem**

I woke up early the next morning, my mind out of control to sleep. Upon which I dazed at my tent, just next to the Pevensie. My tent was different not like then girls. For its décor focus more on the Edhel culture. Since there were silver antiques inside while my bed was white futon covered in pillows of silver and ivory with light blue sheets embroider with pearls, while my trunk rested on the end.

Black Fang rested his head on my bed and started to stir, "Is something wrong milady, another nightmare?"

I smiled at the large wolves concern in my wellbeing. He dedicated himself as my personal guardian, never leaving from my sight and other purposes unless at Aslan presences. I petted his head. "No, just couldn't sleep Fang."

"Would you like to take a walk?"

"That would be nice." As I got out of bed and changed into my training suit this time I wore a white long loose sleeve chemise under my tunic. Once I holstered my weapons, I walked out of my tent with Fang. A few soldiers were up, some on breakfast duty while others started the blacksmiths fire. By the grey in the sky followed by the sun rays in the east unable to cross the hills, it was still early morning of dawn. I sighed, taking a deep breath in smelling the freshness of nature that blossom from the hundred year's winter. To smell the dew grass, the blossom flowers, and more than I could imagine.

"Gwen?" I turned around to see Edmund un-mount Oreius and ran to me to give a hug. I hug back, glad he was safe. We then pulled back to see his condition of a cut lip and eyebrow, scratches, bruises, and lack of sleep. Other than that, he was alive and pure. I could see it.

"Thank god you're safe." I praised afterwards look at Oreius in gratitude. "Thank you."

He nodded as I escorted Edmund to Aslan who waited on the cliffs. The lion stood gazing at the horizon, while the boy was surprised to see the great beast as Oreius and I bow. Edmund soon follow suit.

"Welcome Edmund, son of Adam." Aslan said "Thank you, Oreius you have my thanks now rest."

"Thank you, your majesty," As Oreius excused himself.

"Gwen, I like to speak to Edmund Alone."

" _Ae anírach" (If you wish) _I said, then bow again. Before going down I faced Edmund. "I'll just be down the hill. There is nothing for you to fear, you are safe."

Edmund nodded as I went down the hill. Until I saw Peter, all concern for his brother. Our eyes met, so many question and concern on the assumed punishment he assumed be committed. I rested a hand on his shoulder shaking the doubt away was we watched. We stayed silent as we watch them talked till the girls came out; Lucy with cheered her brother name but Peter stopped her. The two looked down at us and Aslan nodded that end their conversation.

Once they stood before us Aslan said, "What's done is done. There's no need to speak of Edmund about his past." Then he walked off.

Lucy instantly hugged her brother; followed by Susan asking if he was alright. I smiled at their family gathering of a reunion and decided to let them have alone time. However, Peter stopped me, as he forced me to join the hug fest. I sighed; wrapped my arms around them pleased that everyone was alright. For I could sense the aura to be golden once more than silver.

When we pulled back, Susan asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired." Edmund yawned.

"Get some sleep." Peter said, gesturing toward his tent. Edmund gave a tired smiled, then headed up. But Peter wasn't finished. "Oh, and Ed try not to wonder off."

**.o0o.**

Three hours later we all had our breakfast in a small area. Edmund seem tired but happy to eat again by shoving toast in his mouth. I couldn't help but smile shaking my head.

"Narnia isn't gonna run out of toast Ed." Lucy teased as she bit into her own toast. I chuckle sipping my berry tea that Willow insisted I tried, mentioning Elf ingredient.

"Make sure back some on your journey back." Peter announced, joining in our table.

"We're going home?" Susan asked

"You are," Peter answer as he took his seat next to me. "I promise mom I keep you three safe. Doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

So he has decided, feeling a slight bit proud and ashamed all the same time. The prophecy can only be fulfilling if all four Pevensies, sit on Cair Paravel in throne together. If only one sits alone than not all the power shall succeed in golden age.

"They need us…" Lucy said desperately, "All five of us."

"Lucy it's too dangerous," Peter comeback "You almost drowned, Edmund almost got himself killed."

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund announced all eyes on him. "I've seen what the whit witch can do and I helped her do it. We can't leave these people behind and suffer for it."

"Spoken like a true king," I breathed taking another sip of tea.

"I suppose that's it then." Susan sighed, standing up claiming her bow.

"Where are you going?" I asked with a confused looked.

She smiled "To get in some practice."

**.o0o.**

At the archery field, to teach Susan how to fire, but first examine the bow on its condition. It was in excellent condition, truly a Narnian bow. She announced it was a gift from Father Christmas along with her horn. Standing in fist position; pulling the arrow taking arms, aiming at the red dot. I release the arrow that soar through and struck boarder line between the red dot and blue ring. Not so bad for, since I wasn't that accurate in England. With a smile I handed Susan back her bow.

"You must have been a good girl to receive such a gift." I teased that made Lucy giggle.

Susan chuckled taking her stance. But I stopped her, to show her the proper position, "Elbow up, arm back and focused on the red dot."

She took aim and then released her arrow. It landed between white and the blue ring.

I whistled, impress by her first shot. Not many rookies hit the target let alone the color rings. "Nice shot, when I started archery I could reach the-"

A split of wood crack surprised to see a dagger pierced center of the target. Susan and I stared at Lucy who held mirth on her lips.

"_Why you little sniper!" _I muttered in elfish pouncing at her. She gave a squeal and ran while I chased after her. We ran all the way back to camp until Lucy hid behind Aslan, using him as a shield.

"No fair, no base," I laughed, running around them. Lucy just sticks her tongue out, "Why you little…!"

Jumping over the lion, till pouncing her, then started a tickle fight. Aslan and Black Fang chuckled shaking their heads while I continue my torture on the poor soul. Soon Lucy began to turn red though not ready to confess uncle. I was going too asked when my ears twitch hearing a startled scream. I stopped my action to stand up in quivering fear as a dark eerie atmosphere disturbed the camps tranquility. To sense death in the air!

He's here.

A shrieking neigh echoed out, entering a black figure riding a black armor horse with crimson eyes. The soldiers surrounded the wraith, fear written in their eyes. I shoved Lucy gently towards Aslan, to draw Athene into spear state. I walked toward them manly my enemy eyes locked in cruel debate.

"What brings you here, Nazgûl?" I demanded serious though scared mentally inside.

The dark horse stood on its high legs neighing once more, then on all fours, shaking its head. The rider pulled on its reins. "Queen Jadis demands an audience with Aslan _Tarran (Princess)!" _He said in demonic voice.

Involuntary shudder hearing his voice for the first time in person then turned to face Aslan with Lucy. The young girl hugged the lion's mane, hiding behind Aslan in fear. Looking at Aslan in question, the great lion nodded in consent.

Releasing a breath from that order and commanding the soldier to stand down and return back to their post. "Tell Jadis her request has been granted. However, tell Jadis she must leave her wand behind, Wraith!"

The Wraith shrieked; kicking his horse's side and dashed off.

Not too soon everyone was gathered in witnessing this ordeal. I stood next to Aslan while the Pevensie stood next to Oreius. As Jadis entered; her pedestal being carried by Cyclopes, dressed in a solid white clean gown, and a melted crown. I to dressed, wearing my vine circlet too as I glared grabbing Athene in Spear formed to my side at attention. (So it's longer just like a spear. Athene holds magic to adjust its form.)

When the enemy reached Aslan they stopped and lowered her down. All warmth faded to cold sending shivers down my spine. Including, her black knight who stood ready to fight with his sword sheathed close to his person.

"_Mae Govannen, Jadis Charnion." (Welcome Jadis of Charn_.) I said holding the venom while bowing, showing the _Edhel (Elf_) manner.

She rose from her seat eyes focused on Edmund. Who ignored her then she stared at the two most powerful beings in front of her. "You have a traitor in your midst Aslan." She stated then faces me "And... an exile. Tell me Tarran why betray your people?"

God, I wanted to wipe that smug look of her face, but I stood positive. Glaring at her; loathing at the woman who took my life from me.

"His offences were not against you." Aslan staid with a faint growl, "Also, you casted a spell on Gwengwyvar, banishing her to hells gate if I'd not intervene."

Jadis huffed tossing it aside. "Have you forgotten the laws in which Narnia was built?"

"Don't recite the deep magic to me witch." Aslan roar in hatred. "I was there when it was written."

Jadis faces soon became amused, staring at me like I was some sort of key. Could my people written the laws? Then she glared back at Aslan, "then you remember well, every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

Peter draw his sword "Try and take him then."

The white witch seemed unfazed by Peter challenge as she smirked, "Do really think mere force will denied me my right, little king."

"_Daro i!" (Stop it!)_I said in elfish, some understand sheathing their weapons Peter confusedly followed as well. Jadis just smirk and nodded in gratitude. I glared at her shaking my head in rejections of her compliment.

"Aslan knows, unless if I demand blood as the law demands all Narnia will be overturn and perish in fire and water." She pointed her long finger at Edmund. "That boy will die on the stone table . . . as is tradition."

Everyone gasped, hearing the legend of black magic sacrifice. Even I had seen dreams of nomadic rituals. I lean down and whispered to Aslan ear, suggested to private room to speak in. He nodded in agreement.

"I shall talk to you alone." Aslan announced.

When they enter Nazgûl and I waited outside the tent flap facing everyone. The two leaders spoke in whispers even though I could hear them well. I dare not speak in what has been spoken. Until I heard there agreement that my eyes widen: Aslan would take Edmund place. They came out as Jadis continue towards her chair and everyone all curious to their ordeal conversation.

"She renounced her claim on the son of Adam blood." Aslan called out that everyone cheered.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" The White Witch asked an evil scowl on her face. Aslan Just roar, which I had to cover my ears. Though, the expression on the white witched face was worth it, immediately sat down and the Cyclopes took her away. Nazgûl and I just stared when he mounted his horse then nod his head, and screeched.

_Pân i valt law thilia,_

I turned to face Aslan till he asked if I could walk with him. We walked up all the way to the top of the hill that when he spoke.

"You heard didn't you?" I nodded to his question.

"Aslan is there any other way, what about the other, the-"

"All that you know shall be understand, Gwen. Just follow my lead." Aslan said looking out through the camp.

Before I could protest, my head started to hurt another prophecy or prediction. "_When a willing victim stands hold on trial of no treachery and is killed instead. The stone table will crack. Not even death itself would turn backwards." _ I blinked a few times, staring at Aslan. "Did I . . . Did I say something?" not remembering what happen, only blacked out. Aslan smiled and shook his head no.

The rest of the day was hectic, that created an unease atmosphere for mostly all narnian train harder than ever. Anywhere you go was the sound of metal clashing against metal. Echoing louder than thunder.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

Weapons being forge by blacksmiths.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

Weapon fighting another by other Narnian.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

The sound swirled in my head, rendering a headache, causing my ears to throb. Before I knew it, I was running, running away from preparation, heart beating fast for each slashed. The landscape was but a blur, which flew sound embedded to my head. Till I stop, when I lean against the cherry blossom panting, covering my sensitive ears. I shook violently for tear wouldn't fall.

Fear, all was Fear.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

Sitting down curling almost into a ball, whimpering trail tear falling down,

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

"Make the noise stop!" I whisper.

Suddenly it was quiet, not a single sound, only nature. The mystic moans of the wind, calm and peaceful. Seeing the pink petal falling from their branches. I caught a lone pale petal, a single whit petal alone from the others. Listening to the spirit as it spoke closing my eyes. How her voice was smoothing in speaking my species language:

_Eresse Tol-Eresseasse,  
Lillassea lótesse pella,  
Ar esce lisceo, ar lasse  
I hessa hlapula menello. _

_Arinya losse or lord 'aire  
Fifíruva wilyasse hiswa,  
Ar tiruvalye olor aire  
Enyalien i vanwa iswa. _

_Ar erumesse hiruvalye  
I metya harma sa haryalye:  
I hesin yenion, alasse -  
Eresse Tol-Eresseasse._

I sigh and relaxed in her soothing word that spoke was true. Dazing into the sunset and watch many hues of red, orange, purple, and blue while cascaded that show the stars. To translate the nymphs words into English.

_Loneliness at the Lone Island,  
Beyond the many-leafed spring,  
And rustle of reed, and leaf  
Dry, flying from the sky._

_In the morning - snow over the sleeping sea  
Will melt in misty air,  
And you will see a holy dream  
For recalling lost knowledge._

_And in desert will you find  
The last treasure you possess:  
Winter of years, happiness -  
Loneliness at the Lone Island. _

The peace was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapped. Sensing my intruder was mortal, I sighed in relief ignoring him, as he taken a seat beside me on the tree.

"_Te vanima_" I breathed.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"It means it's beautiful," I answered laying my head on his shoulder. It was surprising to me when Peter wrapped an arm around me as we watch the sunset "_Hannon le."_

He stiffen, that I chuckle "It means thank you."

"Why were you crying?" Peter asked.

"Tis complicated, the tensions rising and . . . it's strong." I explained.

Peter squeezed tighter for reassurance. I sighed and snuggle closer, enjoying one's company. Soon our eyes met, both in a storm colors, full of worry. He lean closer, our noses almost touched each other. Till our lips met in a gentle kiss. A burst of warmth engulfed me, it was like fireworks. Suddenly, I realize what happening and pulled away. Shock touching my lips.

That . . . was my first kiss.

Does that mean Peter actually likes me?

Peter sighs and stood up and offers his hand. "Come on; let's head back it's getting late."

I accepted his hand as he help me up, then we walked "Peter do you . . ."

"Yes Gwen I like you." Peter smiled and pecks my cheek making me blush. "And I hope . . . we can . . . I mean if you like to go . . . out with me?"

I smile, so cute he was blushing nervous if he gets turn down.

"Is Sir Peter Wolfsbane asking me out on a date?" I teased as I interrogated him.

"Yes?"

I peck his cheek as we both blushed. "Maybe?"

"Maybe as in?" Peter raised a brow.

"You're practically moving fast Peter," I said flicking him in the forehead. "Let's take it slow and see where fate takes us."

Peter nodded rubbing his head sheepishly. "Guess you're right. I guess I noticed you for your looks than who you are. Sorry I mistook you Gwen?"

"It's alright," I said patting his back. "People had mistaken me all the time. Scholars thought I was albino while others thought I was strange."

"Well, you do live in the country." Peter stated.

"Shut it, city boy?" I growled.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

"Mines Blue by the way." Peter continued.

"Unbelievable," I muttered smacking myself in the head. "Ivory…my favorite color is ivory."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;.

**So they finally discover that they actually like one another.**

**The Poem is by **_**Arandil Elenion so they get the credits for that.**_

_**So what would happen next would Gwen see another vision of Aslan death or would war be closer than any would think?**_

_**-Silent wolf singer**_


	9. Curse of visions and compliments

_**The Narnian elf Princess**_

**Chapter 9: Curse of visions and compliments**

Sleep, dreamless sleep upon the bed, having Fang head rest on my stomach. Sleep, peace in truthful darkness. No dreams, no nightmares, and no vision. Just sleep. Except reality haves to come and stab you in the back with a dagger. As a sound of a bell echoed in my ear with a vision burst out.

.o0o.

**I was tied down to a stone table surrounded by Jadis army. The atmosphere was dark that my heart accelerated, as I looked up to see Jadis in black holding a stone knife. Eager to scream for help was restrained for some unknown reason? And it wasn't just my mouth that was gaged too. I was also tied up, bare before everyone while the continued to rhythm. Looking across the crowd, to see two faces behind the bushes. My heart dropped to realize Lucy and Susan were here to see this. **

**Silences, pure silence, until the hag's banged their staffs upon the cobble stone while others followed in their howls and growls. Jadis knelt down grazing her hand over my hair. I stiffen pulling away from the touch while her face was emotionless of apathy.**

"**You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you." Jadis murmured. "Did you really think that by giving your life you would save the Human traitor? Ha. You are giving up your life, and saving no one. So much for love."**

**I gasped in the betrayal of the agreement to panic on worrying for Edmund. But not just Edmund, but Peter as well. Without Aslan for guidance's, the war would be at a lost. I looked around to see a way to do something when my eyes made contact to Lucy. I wanted Lucy to look away, not to see the dark side of the deep magic. To keep her innocent pure from the temptation of conception.**

"**Tonight, the Deep magic will be appeased, but tomorrow," Jadis exclaimed, "we will take Narnia, Forever!"**

**The crowd cheered in excitement of this declaration. The cadence increased its pace while fire flew about upon the army. My heart beat rapidly afraid of the next move upon death.**

"**In that knowledge... Despair... and DIE!" She said as she plunged the stone dagger into my heart.**

**.o0o.**

I awoke with a gasped back to reality to find Black fang licking my arm trying to calm me down. It was… just a vision. Not any vision of future presences but a recent event. Tears weld up as I cried in knowing what going or about to happen upon Aslan fate. The seer powers were supposed to be a gift as Oreius put it. But it was a curse a terrible curse to know ones fate that was sealed. Fang whimpered of this, as he licked my cheek wiping away tears.

"It was just a vision, Tarran," Fang assured.

"Not anymore," I whimpered.

Suddenly the tent flapped open to reveal Peter barge in, distressed at such early hour.

"Peter what is it?" I asked quickly cleaning my face with the sheet.

"It's Aslan . . ." Peter whispered, "He's dead."

"_Mani!"(What!) _No it can't be, not so soon. The vision I had moments ago been during twilight. Quickly, I got up and pulled on my tunic. We ran toward Aslan tent only to find t empty. He did it; Aslan actually sacrifices himself for Edmund. When Peter and I came out of the tent; Oreius and Edmund were waiting. On the table was a map of Narnia with the locations of the camp. My heart dread when gazing at the pinpoint location of the stone table.

"He's gone" Peter said, all eyes on him.

"Then you have to lead us," Edmund said. Peter expression worried "Peter, there an Army out there ready to follow you."

"I can't!" Peter protest.

I place a hand on the king's shoulder "Aslan believe you could . . . and so do I."

A mental conversation took place understanding each other feeling, and then we stare at the map. A lot of theories on battle tactics and knowledge of strategies. Until an agreement was made. Even though he should know about what happen on Aslan sacrifice there was opportunity to bring in confidents.

"What are your orders" Oreius then asked.

**.o0o.**

I enter my tent, hair put in tight braids that were capable to be folded while loose strands stood out. Black fang left toward the Armory to be armored at my request. So I was alone with Willow staring into a large carved pale wooden chest. I sat down, opening it to find my armor, or at least Gwengwyvar armor. A letter rested center on silk sheets. To which I opened it and read it.

'_What's mine is yours for it is ours. The armor is impenetrable; light as a feather for our people were the master craftsmen in weapons and Armor. Be strong, my wondering self and never doubt._

_-Tarran Gwengwyvar Dragonfly Estel_

I sighed; putting the armor on with the help of Willow. I was fitted into a long sleeve, silver chainmail dress, which reached to my mid thighs. While I wore light fleck leather pants.

A chainmail tunic that was light weighted including a plate collar that wrapped around my chest till over my right shoulder. A golden cross plate metal corset with vine embedded to it shoulder pauldron. Then put on armor boots and bracers. Followed by a ¾ overskirt that fell to my ankles along with my Amulet; symbolizing my people, my life. Afterward, a leather belt to hold my twin daggers and Athene, close to my persons. Standing up I took a deep breath before staring at the mirror. Shock in seeing another person, in seeing Gwengwyvar; Tarran of Narnia. Willow added face paint of vines around my eyes down to my cheeks and then an armor circlet that was similar to my headdress while braid covered it.

"Gwen, are you ready?" Peter asked as he entered; tying his gantlet. When he looked up eyes widens "Are those-"

"Elven armor," I said slowly tracing the insignia "My armor."

Peter nodded "Um, can you?"

I chuckled and helped him tie his gantlet. Once done, I looked into his eye fear written in them. I placed a hand on his cheek to look at me. "Don't be afraid, you're not alone."

"I wished . . ." Peter said but he stopped himself.

"Peter, do you regret coming to Narnia?"

"NO!" he all but shot, "It's just… I'm no king. Aslan got the wrong person?"

I sighed and pulled him toward the mirror. "Aslan wouldn't choose any mortal, but a loyal king."  
Quickly turning him around to face his reflection: to see a young man not a mere boy.

"I don't even recognize myself." Peter murmured.

I handed him Rhindon. He accepted the blade which he sheaths it to his person. "I've seen what my past life chosen. A son of Adam who can bring peace to Narnia! For over the hundred years of terror, I had failed. But now, you Peter Pevensie can bring a new era."

Peter nodded on what's to come, though it surprised me when he leaned down for a kiss. Instantly I blushed from the sudden action. When Peter pulled back, he chuckled, "A good luck kiss."

"If you weren't so cute," I started gripping my fist tight. "I would've slapped you."

"So you think I'm cute, Princess," Peter teased.

My blushed deepen to a new shade that ruins my pale complection.I. I open my mouth to say something however shut up. Why am I so, so, so fluster over a simple compliment. Many scholars in England would flirt with me in seeking of attention upon courtship. Easy to swat aside on words but now Peter's…I never experience fluster in admiration.

"Watch it Peter Pevensie," I muttered pushing a finger on his chest causing him to stagger back. "Just because you are Knight of Narnia and soon to be king. Doesn't mean I wield so easily on ye behalf!"

"Is that a challenge?" Peter asked.

"Depends, what the challenge is." I murmured.

Oh Aslan, I'm flirting with the next high king. May Emperor-Over-The-Sea help me now and the rest of eternity?


	10. Battle of Beruna

_**The Narnian elf Princess**_

**Chapter 10: Battle of Beruna**

The plan was simple; the location was at Beruna a flat plain with a rocky Tourane beside it. Peter would the first squadron, those who would charge first. Edmund and I will lead the archery team that stood on the cliffs. We watched as the white witches army fast approached with stronger numbers, including three giants. Secretly I gulped. We didn't expect giant for they were isolated in the north. General Otmin stood before the army raising his axe in the air with a roar of pride.

"Milady," I stared at Black fang. Who wore armor that also covers his face? "Have you reconsidered of turning back? If you die it'll be end of the elves?"

Edmund heard this as about speak but I stopped him. "I am Narnian, if I die than I'll be with my people. If I live then I shall make them proud."

Black Fang nodded ,"Then I'm with you till the death."

"Hannon le, mellon," As I draw a given bow standing at first position ready for Edmunds command.

When the battle seemed unpredictable once the Peter raised his sword and charged. Thank Aslan for the griffins as they did an aerial attack, dropping boarder. When the battle got hectic, Edmund gave the command to fire the phoenix arrow that summons the legendary bird of flames. It worked till the white witch used a spell the cease it. With no other choice we retreated back to the rocks. Once our team past safer ground the archers fire their arrow, Until I sense _**him.**_ The darkness of a demonic shriek, as the wraith killed with his deviant flail (Mace), crushing his opponents in one swing, Heading straight for me.

Eye's lock, he held not any mace but Mortalitas, the darkest of all Narnian weaponry. I draw Athene sensing her pulsed, ready to fight. Only ten feet apart from each other as I can sense the darkness engulf our surroundings.

"_**Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha - gûm-ishi ashi gurum.**__ ('There-is-no life in-the-cold, in-the-dark. Here - in-the-void only death)_" Nazgûl said.

I shook no. "Light and darkness, good and evil, Angels and demon to powerful to balance each, either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can lived while the other is still survives."

"_**Mae **__(Yes)" _He agreed with a bow.

I bowed as well, Athene at full length. We began to circle each other slowly, eyeing ever move and analyzing one another. Who would strike first? Finally he swung his mace at me. Quickly I dodge it jumping backward, using a rock to lift me up and spear above my head and brought it down on his arm, cutting it. He gave a painful shriek swinging again. Instantly bending down to swing Athene at his feet in attempt to trip him, a loud clung was heard, but didn't work, rolling away narrowly escaping his attack.

"**Lie dagar hen u- erir othen!"**_(You cannot win this fight) _Nazgûl cried.

I panted holding Athene tightly. Aslan what have you gotten me into?

Jumping high onto a rock to evade the maces spike, in attempt to strike his chest where there was no armor. All it was; was defense and aiming at exposed vantage points. For Nazg_ûl_ strength was stronger than anyone, while I used reflexes and agility in order to survive. All around us I could see death on both sides. Black fang pouncing on a troll biting its head off with his sharp fangs as it screamed. Edmund doing his best to fight with his sword and Peter: Peter fighting as well.

How long have we fought, for I don't know? Having myself to kick the wraith in the back only to get smack in the shoulder with the mace that tossed me ten feet, slamming into a cliff wall. I then coughed blood, losing my left harness. Everything became hazy in view; silence to hear all what I saw was mute. Silences, was a painful torment, feeling blood slide down my face to see red.

An iron hand clamed around my neck that I realizes I wasn't dead yet. Nazgûl forced me up to see a blurry wraith and his piercing vermillion eyes. He slammed me into the stone again that it hurt hard, and then punched me in the stomach hitting the diaphragm. To which I was coughing blood, hardily breathing.

"**You lose Tarran. The last of the Narnian elves shall be extinct. Darkness shall win."**

.o0o.

_Flash Back_

_A young Gwen woken from a nightmare, with tears in her eyes! She climbed out of her bed and walked in the hall during the middle of the night. Until she stood in front of the Professor Kirks studies, nervously knocking on the door._

"_Adam," she whimpered._

_The door opened to reveal a middle age old Professor Kirkes. He smoked his pipe looking down at his weeping adopted daughter. With a smile Digory let Gwen in, as she sat on the lounge gazing into the fire. Her small form shaken with her stuff lion tightly in her arms. Professor Kirkes knew his daughter had nightmares since she could remember, so well but a certain one tainted her to quiver in fear. _

"_Shadow man again?" He asked taking a seat and wrapped an arm around her,_

_"He's scary, too scary; always dark," Little Gwen said clinging to her father._

_Professor Kikes chuckled petting her golden locks. "Now, now, it's alright iel, Im sinta (daughter, I know), but always remember even the smallest light can defeat the darkness."_

**.o0o.**

"**The light has fallen, and the Arch Angel is dying."** Nazgûl taunted, slamming me into the wall again to receive another flash back, one I don't recognized.

**.o0o.**

_A ten year old (By appearance) Gwen ran in the meadow dancing along with the fire flies. She wore a pale lilac dress and a silver headdress. Her skin glowing under the dusk sky to match the stars as her hair shimmered in waves of her movement, not caring the condition they soon will be. As she jumped in attempt to catch a fire fly that light the meadow under a willow tree. _

"_Gwengwyvar my light, my holy child my tarren where are you?" Sang a melody voice._

_Gwengwyvar jumped catching a fire fly which she squealed in victory as she skipped back towards a beautiful woman elf. The elf woman wore a lavender gown, skin as fair, ebony hair and silver eyes. In her hand was a silver lantern inside full with fire flies that shine brighter than ordinary fire flies._

"_Atar, Atar, looked what I caught." Gwengwyvar cheered. Her mother smiled and kneeled down to see her daughters fire fly. Gwengwyvar awed at her birth mothers beauty that could never compete with Swanwhite of the twilight unlike the queen of beauty. Alvina held her own beauty that no mere mortal shall understand nor comprehend except her daughter. The tarren opened her hand to revile the small insect of fire that crawled on ivory skin._

"_What a lovely creature." Queen Alvina cooed, as the bug flew away._

_Gwengwyvar sigh in contempt, seeing her mother's smile. Alvina smiled and then gave her daughter a silk pouch. The girl opened it and gasped for it was, an Edwin pin a crystal life pendent. Similar to what King Dwynwyn wore_ to which his wife's to proclaim their love. The queen put it on her daughter neck kissing her cheek while hooking the silver latch.

"_Ta vanima (it's beautiful)" Gwengwyvar whispered tracing the vines and dragonfly._

"_You are ate age iel," Alvina said cradling her daughter cheek. "Know that when you find love and both of you accepted each other in the future give this to him."_

_Gwengwyvar nodded awing at her life gem._

"_Also my dear tarren, that it'll protect you in evil by saying these words. Aiya pin Elenion Ancalima."_

_**.o0o.**_

"**Any last words she elf." Wraith asked.**

I looked up at his glaring at him with a smirk as I grabbed his gauntlet.

"_Aiya pin Elenion Ancalima!" _I chanted. A bright light illuminated from my amulet. The pure light brighten to blinding causing the creature of darkness, to drop me while shriek in agony. I caught myself crawling away from the demon and stood up to grasp my Edwin Pin. "Atar, mother thank you."

Mortalitas caught few that I rolled in time as it hit where I laid. Crap; that was a close one! For some time, I kept dodging the flail as I try to reach Athene. When I grabbed it, her formed changed from a spear to a scythe. Though the elusive detail was fascinating didn't fazed me as I swung the blade upward and sliced off his left arm; for it fell on to the ground, flexing some till stopped. Nazgûl screamed and kicked me in the stomach. I guess he was a left handed when he used Mortalitas. I tripped backward before swinging again. Although when I fell, he stomped on my left arm breaking it. I screamed in agony till stabbing his foot with my dagger shredding the metatarsus region.

Nazgûl gave a shriek stepping back an opportunity as I jump up to fetch my bearings. I leaned upon a stone figure; I examine it to see who it was . . . Oreius, not you too. I sighed; glaring at the wraith, who pulled out his ancient brook sword. Damn it. As I grabbed my left arm, checking to find it bleeding and the chainmail shattered, to reveal a deep gash, but no signs of any arties or vein lacerated. Though, it hurt to move since the nervous system was on overdrive.

"_Mor – cora adan!" (Black hearted man!) _I hissed, stepping forward toppling some. I lifted Athene and charged in our duel but a song chanted in my head.

_Home is behind  
The world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow  
To the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight  
Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, a sudden sharp pain in my abdomen, opening my eyes to see Nazgûl brook sword pieced through my armor corset, chainmail and flesh. A through and though! Looking down how thick it was three inched wide now covered in blood. Also tasting copper to taste blood on my tongue. I glared at death in pure hatred while grabbing onto his sword creating more blood to escape.

"Bastard, "I spat.

"**Oh, still able to talk even with a sword in your gut," **He taunts piecing more in. I groan, clenching my teeth, god it hurt. Gabbing tighter to his sword drawing blood: rapidly that a human would die already. "**If you can see now Edhel (Elf) you should understand exactly how dire need your situation is."**

Yes, Elves maybe immortal, but can die with a fatal wound.

"Shut up." I growl, full of rage.

"**He, he, he, what courage's girl! But how much longer can you stand?" **Nazgûl asked sliding his sword more, making me gasped. So much pain; as I breathed in heavily casting an enchanted spell from out of nowhere, to heal the wound. "**Ah, interesting, your elven gift in healing, that some skilled."**

I panted to see a green mist hovered over the wound to stop the bleeding. Then focused back at hand, glaring more, how long can I hold? Already I could feel my body becoming cold while numb in certain areas.

"**Such anger," **Wraith murmured pushing in more "**Do you feel the pain. The blade piercing you as your life force is sucked away. You are an excellent adversary. . . Give in, fall into the darkness and become a wraith? A powerful in magic and weaponry amongst mortals! Live forever."**

"For . . . ever?" I whispered.

Nazgûl nodded. _"__**Gû kîbum kelkum-ishi, burzum-ishi. Akha - gûm-ishi ashi gurum."**_

Eternal darkness, for light and good dies to become the darkness. Let the world fall into a void of despair? Pain, intense pain becoming weak, feeling so cold, and shaking violently; my body never felt so heavy, that it aches. My vision swam with black spots, head felt disturbingly light, not tire but weak. Pulling closer to death of grim.

"**You chose then," **he asked.

I shook no, "Why, why kill all those innocent people?"

"**Because My Queen advice it. Conquer a new world. Jadis would be pleased if you become her subject. So give in."**

ROAR!

All eyes lay on top of the hill to see Aslan roaring. Impossible, he's alive, but how? Doesn't matter, if Aslan can defy death so can I. As I

"I won't give up." I said, clenching Athene to its original form a small spear lance sword. Even small can still be deadly. "I swore to protect Narnia. . . even if Sacrificing myself, So be it!"

"**Pity,"** Nazgûl sighed, pulling his sword back ready to kill.

But a whooshing sound caught our ears and penetrated the demon back. Nazgûl screamed jumped and screamed, in pain. For an arrow with white feathers embedded to his back near the heart to a collapsed lung. I looked over his shoulder to see another archer cloaked in green robes. This was last chance to take of defeating this demon from darkness. I stood up straighter, when Nazgûl collapsed on to his knees.

"**NO creature has defeated me!"** Nazgûl proclaimed.

"I am Gwengwyvar Dragonfly Estel Kirke of the Narnian elves, of the blood of Estel. I am Tarren the everlasting and I smite ye to hell!" I said and strike Athene into his face. He gave a horrifying shriek before bursting in light exploding to ash .Nothing left but his helmet that fell off the spade of wisdom that burned like fire.

"Tis done "I breathed and collapse onto my side and withered. Justice has been prevailed as well as my prophecy; light has conquered darkness in this round.

Two strong arms caught me bringing me down to sodden soil. I looked up through heavy eyes to gaze at Atar. No, I couldn't be Atar; she was dead like all elves of my kind. Looking closer I notice this elf had a masculine figure and onyx eyes, one's Black Fang held. However he was an elf not a giant black wolf. "Stay with me Sister, just hold on."

Sister; was this elf my brother or was he my comrade? I groaned when he touched the sword trying to pull it out. The elf yelled calling for help, however there wasn't much of a replied for we were surrounded by statues and the dead. There was no purpose to live on like this for peace has been made.

"_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." (May they find peace after death?) _I breathed clutching the awful wound.

"Don't you dare say that, Sister!" The Elf said. "I lost you once; I'm not going to lose you again!"

He set me down to remove the sword from my body. It hurt like hell as blood pouring out. He knelt down and held me in his arms as he pulled out a small cordial. As he shoved the liquid on my lips forcing the contents in; to taste the nectar of the fire flowers. Once the vial was empty the stranger tossed it and held me closer while placing his hand over my stomach.

"_Im Chronos. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad"(__I am Chronos. I've come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light.)_ The stranger said as the world become darker while light illuminated his form**.**

I try to say something when a warm vive sensation engulfed me until everything went black.

"No, don't give in Gwengwyvar." He begged. "Don't give in!"

"What grace has given me let it pass to her," Chronos murmured. "Let it pass to her."

"_Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad."(__Hear__ my voice, come back to the light.) _The voice from before called._ "Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan na ngalad."_

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

**So I got the Idea from Lord of the rings three returning of the king and the Beruna battle in Chronicles of Narnia. The song used was edge of night which pippin sang so no credit.**

**Did Gwen survive or did she die also who is this stranger who looked like Iris but hold black fangs eyes? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Silent wolf singer.**


	11. Not Alone

_**The Narnian elf princess**_

**Chapter 11: Not alone**

It was a dark voids. No light, no life in here. It was cold just what Nazgûl said before I killed him. I retraced back my steps from the beginning. To start off with the Pevensie arrive all the way to that mysterious black elf. Why did it bothered me about him… he called me sister? Was it his term for not being alone in species or was he actually my brother? The Edhel from the flashback of Chronos who Adar speaks to? He did look like Atar (Mother) but his eyes were like Black fang. I sighed; I guess I'll never know since death was hovering over my soul with his scythe to harvest me. I closed my eyes and relax.

So this was death?

It's very quiet if not empty, maybe you don't see your life past before your eyes. Or even see a bright light! Just lost in darkness to wallow peacefully silences. To feel like you are just sleeping and hold no desire to wake. An alluring dream of sweet nothing upon the soul or mind. All I could say I like it.

A chuckle was heard, but I kept my eyes closed till the woman sat down and placed my head on her lap. She removed my headband and played with my hair. Gently she unbraided the braids to play with short locks. It was quiet strange sure Betty, Ivy, Lucy and Susan played with my hair but not like this, as this person knew the right spots to press.

"Everyone said we had golden hair but I say it's more like Golden Platinum or pale frost." It was the voice from before. However, it sounded much clearer to sound like me in a sweet melody. I open my eyes to see me but other me. She was different for she seemed older maybe twenty with more wisdom in her eyes than father. She also wore white robes and a dragonfly circlet. The elf smiled, "You have awaken, Gwen."

"Gwengwyvar?" I gasped.

"You don't need to sound scare; it's only you." Gwengwyvar chuckled. Okay was that supposed to be a joke or a statement, because it wasn't actually funny? She chuckled again gently forcing me to lie down. "Rest, Nazgûl did a lot of damage on your body. Don't worry; you aren't dead since Chronos did everything in his power to save thee."

I rolled my eyes. "So we finally meet . . . this is strange."

"Tell me about it." Gwengwyvar agreed. "I waited a hundred years to meet my younger self and my body."

"You don't sound like me?" I stated.

"That's because I'm a part of you, but different. For I fragment of your past, to bear your memories though some would consider us twins. Identical born from the same womb but live a different lives?"

That sort of make senses, but what does that mean? Does she want my body and the true Gwengwyvar roam the other world or will she be my subconsciences? By the mane, my head hurts really bad; did that Wraith slammed me so hard. Gwengwyvar sighed and massage my temple to relieve the migraine.

"I'm not going to take your body it's, absolutely yours." She said in a sound tone. "But I want to be whole again. Have you felt so empty lately, that you want to run in the rain to wash away the emptiness inside..."

"Yes." I breathed was all I could I say. She was right, I do feel empty but not in a depressed way but something missing from my soul.

She lifted my chin and forced me to stare at her. "Shall be one again?"

"Would I regain my memories?"

_"Mae,__Gwenwin in enninath. Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich." (yes,__Long years have passed. You did not wear the troubles you carry now." _Gwengwyvar said brushing a strand of hair away._ "Ú Nauthannen Ú ned ôl reniannen__." (You think you had stayed into a dream.)_

"Tis best not to get them and relearn from everyone, beside the white witch expel them vanished through time. However, all must return in the end." Gwengwyvar announced. Well that sucks, but to feel whole again. "I also have a question, do you like Peter?"

I blushed, "I find him infatuating, yes, but not love him ... I do like him but it—"

A finger stopped me as its owner giggled, "I understand, emotion takes time to evolved, so you know I like him too. so you have my approval."

I blushed and looked away. For a while she continued to play with my hair in the darkness. Suddenly something magical happen as fire flies danced around glowing on and off. Then Gwengwyvar started to sing with music that came out of know where.

'_May it be an evening star,  
Shines down upon you.  
May it be when darkness falls;  
Your heart will be true.  
You walk a lonely road;  
Oh, how far you are from home..._

_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
A promise lives within you now..._

_May it be the shadows call,  
Will fly away.  
May it be your journey on,  
To light the day.  
When the night is overcome,  
You may rise to find the sun._

_Mornie utulie (darkness has come),  
Believe and you will find your way.  
Mornie alantie (darkness has fallen),  
A promise lives within you now..._

_A promise lives within you now...'_

I sighed in contempt in tranquility; never in such a long time do I feel at ease. I wish I could be here forever in peace. But sooner or later I have to wake and returned to my friends and family. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, the beavers, Oreius, Black Fang, willow and Aslan. Also Lucy wanted me to meet Mr. Tumnus. It surprised me; I was a home school girl who lived in the country side with hardly any friend. Just her adopted father, house keeper and servants. Never before would I make friends, to discover the truth. For I wasn't a daughter of neither Eve nor human but a Narnian Elf Tarren.

A tear felled, this was actually happening not a dream. For when I wake, it'll be another day at the manor, focusing on my studies and singing lesson with Mrs. Macready or tutor from the university to teach me an elective and flirt. My older self, wiped the tear away but didn't say anything.

"_Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Gwen."(__There__ is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Gwen." _ Gwengwyvar said.

"_Tolo dan nan galad (Come back to the light)" _She whispers as Gwengwyvar kissed my forehead. "for when you wake we shall be one again know that I am the voice."

"_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I here you call out my name_

_'Listen my child', you say to me  
'I am the voice of your history  
be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call and I'll set you free"_

_/…_

My eyes opened and gasped out from my dream only to regret it when pains stabbed though my spine. I groan laying back down only to find myself in a dark room; with the exception of light from the silver moon that eliminated through the balcony. I had no idea what time it was or where I am, but in a comfortable bed and pain in my stomach. Embracing myself, only to discover my left arm was tied to my chest, great I broken it again. This is the second time I damage my left arm in one week! Am I that much of a hazard to myself?

Suddenly I heard a snore; I looked to my left to see that elf man again. Sitting on a chair vast asleep was the Edhel from before. From his position it must be uncomfortable. I looked deeper into his features from the amount of light given. He was a tall and extremely handsome young man: with chiseled features, dark hair, and from what I remembered onyx eyes. I stared at his neck and spotted a misshape necklace . . . Lucy gave Black fang that necklace. Could it be possible that this elf was Black Fang? Black hair, black fur it could be possible? But this was another male elf not a horse size wolf. And another thing wasn't I the last of the elves?

"You're awake." I flinched as the stranger smirked and open his eyes and sigh "Calmed down sister, I won't hurt you?"

"Who are you and why do you call me sister?" I asked question still on guard while my head was going through new information from lost memories.

The Elf sighed and rubbed his temple. "You would've called me Fang when I was in wolf form. Pity, My name is Chronos Xerxes Estel your older brother." He then chuckled, not a funny one but an amused one. "When Aslan told you lost your memories I couldn't believe it."

"But how can you be Black Fang if you are elf?" I demanded.

"That's my ability. Like you being a seer, I can project my animal spirit. When the white witch turned me to stone I projected my soul in hope in finding you Gwengwyvar… or is it Gwen?"

"Any other," I answer; surprisingly he tucked a strand of hair out of my face. "Where are we?"

"Cair Paravel. You've been asleep for the entire day and half. It took a lot of my spiritual powers and fire flower to heal you physical and spiritual." Chronos replied. "Even call upon your past self to awaken thee. Do you…do you remember anything?"

I sense he was desperate in my deposition to remember. It must be hard for him for me to look at him like some stranger instead of ones kin. I closed my eyes and remembered a few memories that consist of the old age of Narnia. I remembered our last encounter in the Garden of our castle under the willow tree while the waterfall glazed the winter air. For I was afraid in a vision I had of not seeing him and turned to stone. The night he was going to fight Jadis army.

**.o0o.**

_**Flashback **_

_Chronos walked out of his chambers cautiously to sneak out to join his men for battle. He didn't want to wait for his father and sister who planned out a strategy to wait for a vision. Not after his mother was killed by the white witch and his fellow brethren. It was a selfish reason but he wouldn't dare let this corrupt woman destroyed everything Narnia stand for._

"_Nach gwannatha sin?" (Is this how you would take your leave?) Gwengwyvar asked out of nowhere behind the pillars. _

_She was in her blossom state of nineteen when she was actually 1900 years old. She stayed among the shadows under her silver cloak while watching her Brother Take leave. Chronos stopped his steps and turned around to face his sister. His reason to fight. Gwengwyvar may be holding their fathers traits but she held Alvina eyes and grace. If she died then his Edwin (Life) you fall._

"_Ma nathach hi gwannathach or minuial archened?" (Did you think you could slip away at first light - unnoticed?) Gwengwyvar asked tapping her temple before coming out and walked towards the garden as snow began to fall._

_Chronos sighed in defeat. He knew it was impossible to dodge the seer power. Unlike his illusion projections to full the mind the future is untold. So he had to prove her wrong to succeed in joining his troops. Even if it mean being a coward._

"_Ú-ethelithon." (I will not be coming back.) Chronos snapped in persuading his sister._

_Gwengwyvar chuckled shaking her head. "Estelio guru lîn ne dagor. Ethelithach."(_You_ underestimate your skill in battle. You will come back.)_

"_Ú-bedin o gurth ne dagor."(_It_ is not of death in battle that I speak) Chronos groaned from her antics._

"_O man pedich?" (What do you speak of?) Gwengwyvar chuckled. That was when she scowled looking down to her Edwin pin holding it tightly._

_Chronos saw this and took her hand into his. "Man cenich?" (What did you see?)_

"_I saw you turned to stone. Jadis possessing the wand, Crystallos…" She replied looking up in tears. "And yet you return on my dying breath. Please don't go so soon."_

**.o0o.**

"_Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen." (I thought I strayed into a dream) _I said sitting up to cradle his face. Chronos sighed in relief and lean into my touch._ "Gwenwin in enninath. Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich. Renech i beth i pennen?" (Long years have passed. You did not wear the troubles you carry now. Do you remember what I told you?"_

"_Minlû pedich nin i aur hen telitha."(__You__ told me once, this day would come.) _Chronos answered taking my hand to kiss it. _"Dolen i vâd o nin."(__My__ path is hidden from me.)_

"_Minlû pedich nin i aur hen telitha."(__You__ told me once, this day would come_.) Chronos said_._

"_Mae," (yes) _I agreed with a smile remembering everything. "However, why is my arm tied up?"

"Just a precaution too let the bone heal, by tomorrow it'll be one." Chronos chuckled from the change in topic. "Forgive me."

I scooted some and let him join me on the bed. We stayed silent for a while. I rested my head on his chest. It felt familiar like we always did this, then I cried softly letting tears fall.

"What's wrong Gwen, why are you crying?" Chronos asked worried for me as he wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly way.

"Because, because I'm not alone anymore." I cried. "I'm not the last elf . . . and I got my brother back."

He rubbed my back continuously "SSSHHH, tis alright. I'm right here, and I never leave you again. I promise. I'll stand by your side no matter what."

I hope not. We lost so much and gain so little after this war against Jadis. Our kingdom, home, Atar, Adar, friends, and such; we always had each other. A hundred years of separation doesn't falter our bond we held as siblings. Let us hope that our future gets better after all this trouble.


	12. The Coronation

_**The Narnian Princess**_

_**Chapter 12: The Coronation**_

The next day was fortuitous in the morning as I waited in the dressing room around noon. Patiently waiting for Susan and Lucy in preparation for the coronation. All morning was bed-rest and a bonding moment with my brother Chronos. It was an anecdote morning which Chronos told me about the past. To confirm vague memories: of our people, friend and family, while I told him my life in the other world. This fascinated him along with the world of man upon the advancement of technology Narnia could never possess. Chronos was the same since our departure a hundred years ago. He was caring brother though haughty as crown prince of the elves along with impetuous warrior behavior. Chronos was still the loving brother who holds dark and mysterious demeanor while usually the protective siblings that would Peter to shame.

After the quick conversation he helped me with my speech that Aslan requested. It was custom for the Seer to start off the coronation with words of wisdom for the future monarchs. I decided to you're a riddle from Professor Tolkien book of "The Lord of The Rings." Speaking in both Elven and English… correctly. I was nervous for even though I regain the elven tongue thoroughly I might mess up. Chronos just laughed saying that would be impossible, saying elves were flawless. I rolled my eyes, for the past week I barely found a good hiding place without being caught or defeating the Wraith of Darkness. In the end there was no use in arguing this incompatible topic.

All morning was lovely, now it was time to prepare for the Coronation. Sure I was a bit sore in muscles I didn't know I had but doesn't stop me from attending an important event. Though, immune to participate in the dancing and later on in the night. The door burst open as the Pevensie sisters enter excitedly. Which Lucy tripped over her feet?

"_Le abdollen," _I sighed shaking my head as the nymphs chuckled. Susan raised a brow, confused in what I just said. "You know, you need to learn _Edhellen_ (Elvish), its Narnia second language. I said you're late."

Susan nodded and bow. "We're sorry, Princess Gwengwyvar but we got lost."

"Gwen!" Lucy cheered instantly hugging me that I winced, when she pulled back. "Oops? Let me get my cordial."

I stopped her, "Don't waste it Lucy dear. I'm just a little sore. Also I heard you had an extraordinary adventure the other day. You were very brave _Astalderea _and I hope you keep holding it." I said poking Lucy in the rib which she giggled.

Susan smiled and follows a rose nymph, a wisteria nymph for Lucy, while Willow my trusted lady in waiting helped me prepare to tonight. She started with my hair in attempt to put it an updo as she braided the top of my head before curling the rest in tight curls. Next was makeup though it was hardly any as she painted some vines around my eyes, silver dust, and pink lips from gloss. The dryad smiled in her approval that I couldn't help and pay a debt by putting a little makeup on her in return. Which she appreciated with a giggle before helping Lucy on preparation. I got on my feet and stepped onto a stool to see the seamstress, a naiad, came up holding another silk package a note on top. I read it.

_Dear Gwen_

_I'm so proud of you, you have defeated Nazgûl and help the Pevensie defeat the White Witch. But that's not all that happen for you bonded with me and regain most of our memories. Now you shall be giving the elven speech a tradition that been pass down through generation of many seers. The mortal seems fascinating on literature and your decision is excellent for this night. Now here's a gift I never had a chance to wear and the royal Circlet._

_Narmarie, until the next letter my other self._

_Sincerely_

_Tarren Gwengwyvar Dragonfly Estel._

I open the present to receive a royal white gown. With help putting it on, it fit like a glove. It was silvery white that draped onto the ground with a slight trail. It held a bust cut and exposed my shoulder while the sleeves were long lily shape, staying at my upper arm with silver brace. Though, the top was a corset with white lace and a silver belt while the skirt seemed transparent around the trail. Including silver flats while jewelry I wore my _Edwin pin, _royal ring and headdress. The Circlet was different from my other three; for it was made out of silver and diamond forged into a shape of a dragonfly. For its wings wrapped around my head followed by vines, petals, and many chains looped around. I was fascinates by it, for it suited me. I wonder, even though my middle name was dragonfly was I actually interested with them? Must ask Chronos about it since that part seemed hazy.

"You look lovely." Susan commented getting into her purple gown.

Lucy already dressed in her silvery blue gown while adjusting her red cape. "It took like a wedding dress?"

I bowed to them "_Hannon le, lie naa vanima."_

Susan smiled, "I take it you said thank you and we both look beautiful?"

"Yes, "I chuckled. "And to answer your question Lucy, this isn't a wedding gown. It's a ceremonial gown for this time of event."

"I hope I get one like that?" Lucy stated.

"When you are older," I chuckled and tuck a loose curl behind her ear.

A knock was heard, as Willow answered it whispering to someone, and then announced it was Chronos waiting to escort me to the ceremony. I smiled and excused myself though grabbed a silk pouch. When I came out I found Chronos leaning against the wall looking handsome as ever. He wore a long sleeve silver tunic and grey legging, also a golden a circlet. The circlet was different compare to mine for his was Celtics knots forge in a vine with a leaf pointed up in the middle made out of emerald. He also wore a golden sash to define his title as crown prince even though he was king already. We plan on making a private coronation for him after all was settled and summoning half elves, which live in Archenland and reestablish our kingdom.

"You look beautiful as the stars, sister." Chronos said as he stood up and kissed my cheek.

"_Hantale (thanks)_" I said bowing. He offered his arm which I gladly accepted and led us towards the throne room.

When we reached the grand throne room, Aslan waited for us for he wanted to ask us an important personal question. He asked when the ceremony was over, he can take us back to Valar; the city of Elveron our home land. Except once we leave Narnia we could never returned. It was Chronos decision. I gasped grabbing his hand. The decision to go back to Valar: to be with our people, and leave our friend and comrades or stay here?

Chronos sighed nodding to Aslan. "Even though it would be an honor to return to Valar Aslan… I would have to say no to your offer."

"Chronos-" I started till he interrupted me with a smile and kissed my ring.

"You were born in Narnia as we were raised here." Chronos explained. "This is our home. Atar wouldn't be please to stop his missionary belief that elves and other creature could live in peace and Harmony."

A clump was in my throat, instantly hugging him. "Oh Chronos, thank you."

Aslan then nodded, "You both have proven yourselves worthy my children. For your parent would be proud of you Chronos and Gwengwyvar children of Estel. You will make an honorary King Chronos and I bless you for your future."

"_Hannon le, Aslan."_ We said in unison as the trumpet play to start the coronation. Nervously taking Chronos arm as we walked slowly down the aisle on to the four thrones where my friend shall take reign of a new era. We turned around to face our friends glad to see everyone was alright. With a sigh, it was time to start the coronation.

"_Pân i valt law thilia,_

_Law pain i reviar mistar aen;_

_Iaur i vell law thinnatha,_

_Law thynd dyfn na-niss rathar aen._

_O lith naur echuiathar aen,_

_Calad od dúath thuiatha;_

_Adamminen i vagol vreithannen,_

_Pen-thôl ad echannen i aran."_

I said in _Edhellen _before translating the riddle.

_'All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all those who wander are lost;_

_The old that is strong does not wither,_

_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_

_A light from the shadows shall spring;_

_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_

_The crownless again shall be king' "_

With that said with pride the Pevensie enter along with Aslan center. They stood in front of us the Estel royals family giving them a bow. In response we did the same of approval. I unraveled the silk wrapping to expose a dagger with a golden handle with a lion tips and handed it to Peter. "This once belongs to King Frank; passed down through generation of kings. It signifies divine power and leadership throughout Narnia."

Peter accepted the small blade, giving a smile, "Han-non le?"

I smiled with bow to him as Chronos gave Susan the next gift. For a second, I saw a spark between them. Oh, this was going to be good in the future. My brother then pulled out a pendent made of a ruby, grasped in gold, and tied it around her next.

"This was once own by the fisted queen of Narnia, Queen Helen. It symbolizes loyalty to your kingdom and those around with a gentle heart."

Susan looked down and admire her gift for a second, fluttering her eyelashes and blushed when he kissed her hand. Of you got to be kidding me, she's flirting with a fourteen hundred year old who looks twenty? Anyway, we bow to the future kings and Queens. We took our places on the side, where a two carved chair waited for us to sit and watch the prophecy is fulfilled. All will be over and done. When Aslan crowned them now:

Eastern sea Queen Lucy the Valiant

Western woods King Edmund the Just

Southern sun Queen Susan the gentle

Northern Mountain sky King Peter the Magnificent,

All rose and bow to the new Narnian rulers as they took their seats as Aslan spoke once again "Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king a queen of Narnia. May your wisdom graces from the stars rain down from the heavens?"

Everyone shouted long live were appealing to them. Lucy expresses pure joy though Edmund and Susan were chuckling at one direction. I followed what they were looking at to see fox and cougar with painted glasses on her face; that made me snort. When all was done, Peter glances at Edmund and Susan with a nod and a nod from them as he stood.

"As my first act of high king, I asked for a moment of silence and give respect to those we lost: our friend, family, comrades and to the elves." All stood and gave their respects to the fallen. A lone tear fell happy that they did this.

Once the moments of silences was over, Peter glaze at me and asked for me to stand next to him. "We also liked to say thank you to you Gwengwyvar and Chronos for helping us defeat Nazgûl. Without your prophecy that has joined us all together none of this would have happen." Suddenly everyone cheered while I blushed embarrass all of a sudden. As tears veiled my vision; god it must be the light or something? What was surprising was Peters who bowed to me as follow by his family, Aslan, Chronos and the Narnians.

Not knowing what to do, I just bowed in returned. When I rose, so did the other. .. .

After the crowd cheered it was time for the feast.

**.o0o.**

After the feast it was time for the ball! Peter, Susan, and Edmund were busy with greeting their guest but Lucy ran toward the Balcony. Tumnus and I chuckled and followed her to see Aslan departure across the eastern shores heading south.

"Don't worry, we'll see him again." Tumnus assured.

"When?" She asked. I petted her shoulder continuing to stare onward.

"In time, one day he'll be hear and the next he won't." Tumnus said as he leaned on the rail. "But you mustn't press him; after all he's not a tame lion."

"No, but he is good." She states.

"Yes Lucy, he is good." I chuckled.

The Mr. Tumnus gave her a handkerchief saying something about her needed it more than he does. Afterwards they went off to dance while I continue to watch our true king take his departs. All of the sudden I remembered the entire Golden Prophecy:

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again,_

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

That sneaky lion, he knew there was actually three prophecy; The Pevensies, his and mine. Not everything is set in stone, but all can be adjusted with fates tapestry with the tiniest of threads. Even though Nazgûl is destroyed follow by his queen, Jadis. Evil still lives onward and we'll all be there when it's happen.

"May I have this dance?" a voice said from behind. I smile knowing who it belongs to. Turning around to face it owner with a Bow.

"If you wish your majesty. However, there seemed to be a problem," I said eyeing the sling my arm was in.

Peter chuckled nervously to realize this situation of the offense. He smiled anyway and offered his hand and lead us the center of the ball room. We shared one hand while his other placed over my waist while a waltz was played. A Narnia song called "Butterfly"; it was a folk dance similar to the country one. Though I couldn't help but find it hilarious of Peter trying to not step on my toes while taking the lead. A city boy and country girl people would say. It felt magical dancing with Peter compared to previous suitor from England or my past life. To feel comforting warmth, sensing his presence that made me feel protected. I know its rash to think so suddenly, but will let fate decide. I sighed in contempt, listening to the rhythm. Once the song ended, Peter led us outside into the rose cover balcony, sitting down on a stone benched watch the twilight sky.

"Vanima." Peter breathed.

"You paid attention." I murmured plucking a rose and sniffed it rich fragrances.

"Gwen?" Peter spoke which I turned to face him. "Would you like to go on our date tomorrow, just exploring the kingdom?"

I pecked his cheek making him fluster. "Still fast as ever, your majesty."

"So that would be a no?" Peter said disappointment.

I chuckled. "I didn't say that. I would be flattered to attend a day with you, Peter. But let's be friends first. We don't want those cliché stories now do we?"

Peter chuckled from the joke. "Guess you are right. Doesn't mean, I don't fancy you?"

"The same on my depart Peter," I agreed.

We looked into the stars seeing familiar constellation. I remembered my young human life with Professor Kirkes. How we always watch the stars making silly stories and mythology. It's ashamed that I wouldn't see him for quiet sometimes that it made me sad. Though, I'll see him again in the late future in Aslan Country. I sighed and started to sing:

"_Immen dúath caeda_  
Shadow lies between us

_Sui tollech, tami gwannathach omen_  
as you came, so you shall leave from us

_Lû ah alagos gwinnatha bainh_  
time and storm shall scatter all things

_Boe naer gwannathach, annant uich ben-estel_  
sorrowing you must go, and yet you are not without hope

_An uich gwennen na ringyrn e-mbar han* _  
For you are not bound to the circles of this world.

_Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín._  
You are not bound to loss and silence.

_Boe naid bain gwannathar_,  
All things must pass away,

_Boe cuil ban firitha_.  
All life is doomed to fade…"

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

I smile sadly and got up. "Better learn the language then."

"Oh come on Gwen, you can tell me," Peter whined.

I shook my head no and kissed him on the cheek. We head back and dance some more. After Peter I dance with Chronos, Orieus, Edmund, Mr. Tumnus and other party member till midnight. Dancing the night away. For it was the first day of a new era.

**?/**

**So this where I go creative but what should I do next for Gwen and Peter? Or should I do a time skip of Five years later? Tell your ideas I'll give three to five days before posting since I need a break from typing.**

**The songs and poems used in this chapter.**

**May it Be – Celtic woman**

**The Voice – Celtic woman**

**Riddle of Strider and Arwen song by the lord of the rings.**

Silent wolf singer


End file.
